The Stark's Dark One
by Jade1377
Summary: Mild crossover. The Dark One had a daughter that was summoned to Winterfell. With her magic will she be able to save the Starks and the whole of Westeros? Will she be able to find love with the eldest Stark child? Or will the darkness from her father ruin her chance at a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

My family had come home from Neverland safely but now Pan was going to enact the Dark Curse on them. I won't let that happen. When Pan froze everyone in the town square I had to do something. I just had to wait for the right time

"I think I'll start with these two. You both look so adorable. It's hard to tell who to kill first. No it isn't. You." Points to Bae. "You First." Pan says but before he can do anything father grabs his shoulder.

"Stay away from them." Father growls.

"Well how about this, the worm has teeth. You here to protect your wuv ones?" Pan asked in a mocking manner.

"I'm not letting you touch either one of them." Father says. It hurts that he doesn't include me but then again, he has made sure that others don't really know about me.

"Oh I'd like to see that." Pan said

"Oh you will because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it whatever it takes. No loopholes. An what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay. I used the curse to find you Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness. An that happiness is possible, just not with me and I accept that." Father said to a frozen Bae.

"Pretty pretty words." Pan taunts.

"I love you Bae and I love you Belle. You made me stronger." Father tells them both.

"Stronger? Yes but still no magic." Pan said.

"But oh I don't need it. You may have lost your shadow but there is one thing you are forgetting." Father says confidence.

"And what's that" Pan asked aggressively. Teenage angst for the lose dude.

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Father says then slowly raises his hand.

As he raises his hand I start to run towards them. I knew that he was going to kill Pan an himself to save Belle and Bae. I had to take his place. His shadow came like it was supposed to but at the last minute it tossed me the dagger then went back into father.

I grabbed Pan and thrusted the dagger into him but also into my own chest. I knew that I could die from this but I wanted to make sure that I got to say goodbye to father.

"Who are you?" Pan asked through pain.

"I am Rumple's second child. I am Rose the Dark One and I won't let you take him from them." I gasp through my own pain.

A dark cloud came over us and he changed from young Pan to old man.

"Bye bye old man." I said and watched the light leave his eyes.

"ROSE!" Father screamed and pushed the now dead Peter Pan. The others were unfrozen and Baelfire, Belle and Father helped me settle down onto the ground.

"Rumple who is this?" Belle asked as she put pressure on my chest.

"She's my daughter from before you but after Bae. She is the first born Dark One and I can't lose her." Rumple said around tears.

"It's ok daddy. I have been a supporting character all my life. Now you can finally have your family. Also next time you have a hero moment, skip the cliché monologue and just kill the guy." I told him around coughing up a bit of blood.

"Rose please don't go. You are daddy's little storm cloud. I can't have gain one child but loose another." Rumple said holding me and crying.

I would have said something to him if it wasn't the pull of my name being called by someone with my dagger. I never wanted my dagger to be found so I sent it through a magic mirror to another world that may have magic but no idea about what I was.

I snapped my fingers and teleported to where I was being called hearing my father scream my name as I fall into the abyss.

*Winterfell before finding the dagger*

Rickon, Arya and Bran were playing in the Wolf's wood chasing each other. It was just another day in Winterfell until Rickon tripped and started to tear up.

"Rickon are you alright?" Bran asked as he came up to his little brother.

"I tripped over something sticking out of the ground." Rickon said and pointed to something that was protruding from the ground.

Both Rickon and Bran looked at the item sticking out of the ground. Bran reached over and pulled it. It was a silver dagger a little twisted blade with a rose in the hilt. There was a name written in the blade.

"Rose?" Bran said questioningly but then Arya came running through the trees and wondered what her brothers were doing.

Right when Arya was about to call them purple smoke came from nowhere on the ground between them. Then the smoke disappeared and a woman in strange clothes was on the ground and she was bleeding from a wound on her chest.

Bran and Rickon scrambled to her to try and help her. Bran put his hands on the wound to stop her from bleeding out. Bran then looked up at his sister not fully knowing what to do.

"Arya go get father and Maester Luwin!" Bran screamed at his sister.

Arya ran like a rabbit to the keep. She tore through the keep looking for her father a the maester. It didn't take her long, she found her father and the maester in her father's office.

"Father there is a woman in the Wolf's wood and she's hurt. Come quick!" Arya screamed and started to drag her father.

They all ran into the woods to find the boys and this mystery woman.

*Back with the boys*

"Bran do you think she will be ok?" Rickon asked.

"I hope so Rickon." Bran said still staring at the woman and her wound.

"Well well what do we have here? Two little boys an a fresh looking cunt." A stranger came out from behind the bush. A sinister grin on his face.

Bran and Rickon were scared shitless when this man started to get closer. Bran looked around and spotted the dagger.

"Stay back!" Bran trembled and pointed the dagger at him.

"Oh the little twat gonna protect the little lady?" The man said and continued to draw closer.

"I command you to stop!" Bran shouted. The minute the words were out of his mouth the woman smoked behind the scoundrel and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and right when he was going to say something the woman plunged her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart.

"The boy said stop." She said sweetly and then pulled his heart out.

"I would do as I was told if I were you dearie." She smiled and she walked to the two boys.

"How did you do that?" Asked Bran.

"Magic dearie. Magic can do many things and now that I have his heart I can make him do whatever I want. I can even kill him." She stated and to demonstrate her point she gripped the heart and the man fell to his knees in pain.

"Stop hurting him." Bran shouted.

"As you wish." She stated and stopped causing the man pain.

"What is going on here?" Asked a man from the other side of the clearing.

"Father!" Cried the boys.

A middle-aged man, an older man and a young girl were standing off to the side.

"Bran, Rickon what is going on here." Their father asked and was about to brandish a sword.

"Oh that's easy. I was summoned by the young lord. I am recovering from a stab in the chest and this scoundrel happened upon us. I do believe he was planning on killing the boys and raping me. So I grabbed his heart and now he can't do anything without my say so." The woman explained.

Eddard Stark looked at the strange woman with the small hole in her chest. She was about five feet tall, long dark brown hair that reached her bottom, shapely hips and thick pouty lips and her eyes were a dark brown that could hold many a secret. She was wearing black heeled boots and black trousers, a black shirt in a material he had never seen before and over that a black leather item.

"Who are you?" Eddard asked.

"Rrrose Gold at your service" She rolled her tongue and bowed to him.

*Pov of Rose*

After the signature bow I smirked an kept ahold of the bastards heart.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. These are three of my children, Bran, Rickon and Arya. An this is our maester, Maester Luwin." Eddard said as he introduced everyone.

"The Lord of Winterfell. I am so sorry my Lord. I did mean no trouble. I swear." Cried said bastard as he tried to save his own life.

"Sorry old boy but the actions in your heart show me a little more about your character than your words." I say and squeeze his heart to turn it to dust. Killing him in that instance.

"What did you do that?" Bran asked me.

"I was holding his heart like I told you. I could see all the evil he did and sorry but I don't allow rapists and child murderers to live." I explained then waved my hands and got rid of his body.

"You can see all that in his heart?" Asked Arya

"I can do so much with a heart dearie." I explained

"Did you have to kill him?" Asked Rickon.

"I need to explain what I am and I would rather not have to worry about him trying to steal the dagger." I started.

"What is so important about the dagger?" Asked Eddard.

"Dark ones are the physical embodiment of evil so evil that large can't be left unchecked so the dagger acts like a collar on a dog. Whoever holds the dagger controls the Dark One." I explained watching their faces.

"So Bran can tell you what to do and you have to listen?" Asked Maester Luwin.

"Yup." I stated looking at my nails.

"Bran give me the dagger." Eddard demanded.

Bran nodded and handed the dagger to his father. Eddard lightly smiled and looked the dagger over.

"Come we must tend to that wound and go back to the keep." Eddard said to his children.

I smiled and snapped my fingers. We were all surrounded by purple smoke and we were back into what could be assumed as Eddard's office.

"Welcome home Eddard Stark." I said while sitting in his chair.

"Ned! How did you? Where have you and the children been?" Shrieked an older woman with ginger hair.

"I am fine Catelyn. The children just made a um a new friend." Eddard said and presented me to her.

"Hello Dearie." I winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you? What have you been doing with my children?" Catelyn demanded.

"Rrrrose Gold at your service." I rolled my R just like father did and bowed.

Catelyn stared at me then turned her attention back to Eddard. She gave him a look that clearly said you better tell me in the next ten seconds or else.

"They were playing in the Wolf's Wood when they came across this dagger. Bran said her name and summoned her here. She saved their lives from a murderer and she brought us here." Eddard explained.

"She can do magic mother!" Rickon said excitedly.

"Magic isn't real young pup." Catelyn told her youngest child.

I smirked then waved my hands. Catelyn was now a carbon copy of Eddard. The children smiled and started to giggle. Catelyn was completely unaware so I smirked and made her look like Maester Luwin.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked and made a full-length mirror appear nearby.

She looked puzzled at us then turned to see herself then screamed. When she screamed three young men came barging into the room. A tall young man with curly ginger hair, another that had curly black hair and a scruffy brunette.

"Mother where are you?!" Shouted the ginger.

"What magic is going on here?" Asked the black haired boy.

"Why my magic of course. It would seem that your mother did not believe that I had magic." I told them while I poked at the whole in my chest.

The maester realized I was still wounded and walked over to me to fix it. I let him take a glance at it but stopped him from tending to it by waving my hand over the wound to make it disappear. I winked at him then stood up and walked over to the trio of testosterone.

"So Eddard who are these three strapping young lads? Not all of them are your kids?" I asked while circling them.

"Change Catelyn back first please." Eddard asked me.

I smiled and waved my hand and she changed back to her original form.

"Thank you. Now this is my son Robb and my bastard son Jon an this is my ward Theon Greyjoy. Boys this is Rose Gold she is a Dark One." Eddard introduced us.

"What is a Dark One?" asked a young girl.

"Rose this is Sansa my last child." Eddard answered my unasked question.

"Well well Eddard you have a lot of children." I smirked and made some hot chocolate appear for me to drink.

"To answer your question Sansa a Dark One is a powerful magical being. I was summoned by Bran and here I am." I explained an took a drink of my coco.

Rickon had inched closer to inspect my drink. I smiled warmly and made a small cup appear and handed it to him. He sniffed it a little then took a small sip. He smiled and started to take healthy sips.

"So can you make a beautiful dress?" Sansa asked excitedly.

I smirked and waved my hands so purple smoke circled me. When it disappeared, I was in wearing a white sleeveless dress. It had a small outer cut to show the inner lining and it was red with some small white flowers. The cut stopped at my waist and where it stopped red flowers appear leading to my breasts. There was a border on the shoulder of my dress, the border f the border was white and inside was red with white flowers. My hair was done up in a ponytail with red and white roses pined in my hair.

"Beautiful." Murmured Robb.

I winked at him and walked around to show off how beautiful it was.

"Anything else?" I asked the Starks.

"No I think that is enough. Children go to your lessons. Robb would you and Jon please show Rose around Winterfell?" Eddard dished out orders like a pro.

They all nodded and the young ones went to their lessons. Robb walked up to me and presented his arm to me.

"Mi'lady." Robb stated.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his. I let him lead me out of the office and to where ever he wanted to show me.

"So Lady Gold how are you enjoying Winterfell?" Robb asked me.

"Dearie I have been here for all of two hours. I know nothing of Winterfell or the land I was summoned to." I replied making my previous glass of hot chocolate from before appear.

"What is that Lady Gold?" Jon asked me pointing to my glass.

"It's hot chocolate. Do you want some?" I asked him while sipping my coco.

"Yes please." Jon stated while holding his hand out.

I smiled and made two glasses appear and handed them to Jon and Robb.

"Be careful it is very hot. You need to sip it." I told them and watched their faces for reactions.

They sipped their drinks and they moaned in pleasure. I smiled and continued our walk towards some random location. The boys caught up to me and continued to enjoy their drink. They lead me to some area that looked like a library.

"Oh I am going to enjoy spending time here." I stated as I picked up a book from a shelf.

"I figured you would enjoy it here. You seem like the type of person that enjoys a good book." Robb said while enjoying his coco.

"I also enjoy a good fight. Didn't expect that did ya?" I stated not looking up from the book I was looking at.

They looked at me in wonder. They weren't used to a woman fighting.

"What else do you enjoy Lady Gold?" Jon asked.

"I enjoy cooking and spinning straw into gold. Oh and boys please call me Rose." I stated not looking away from the book I had in my hand.

"You can spin straw into gold?" Robb asked in wonder.

"Would you like to see?" I asked him, he smiled widely and nodded.

I smiled and teleported us to where the younger children were having their lessons. I smirked and made a spinning wheel appear.

"What is going on?" Asked a woman in some kind of monk-ish clothes.

"I am here to teach everyone how to spin straw into gold." I told the older woman.

"No one can do that." She snapped at me.

"Robb can you get me a lot of straw please Dearie?" I asked and sat in the chair in front of the wheel. He nodded and went to do the task I asked of him.

"Is it hard?" Asked Arya.

"It can be if you don't have the magical touch." I explained to her and made some fruit in a bowl appear. I reached over and grabbed a green apple.

"Can you teach me?" Arya asked excitedly.

"Let's ask your father first. Magic can change your life for the better or the worse." I explained to her and spotted Robb and Theon with a fair amount of straw.

"Alright ready for something awesome?" I asked and took a few strands of straw and put them into the spinning wheel and left my magic flow.

I then started to pull and the straw slowly turned to gold. I could hear them all gasp in wonder triumph. I kept doing it, leaving a long pile of gold string. The children picked it up and passed it around to each other.

"This is amazing!" Robb said as he examined the string of gold.

"Can we give this to father?" Asked Bran.

I smiled at him and cut the string so they can give their father a very long thread of gold. The kids ran to find their father.

"How can you turn straw into gold?" Theon asked staring at the line of gold the children were dragging.

"Magic. Didn't you listen to Lord Stark when we were in his office?" I asked him as I started a new thread of gold.

I was able to get a good amount of gold made before Eddard came into the room. He looked at me in mild confusion and awe.

"This is going to be a constant thing for you Eddard, it would just be easier to except that I can pretty much do anything." I stated and handed him the gold I had spun.

"This could do a lot of good to the people of Winterfell." Eddard said.

"Do whatever you want with it. I can always make more." I tell him and put the spinning wheel away for now.

*Enchanted Forest*

All of the residents of Storybrooke decided to go to Regina's castle to stay for now…well all but Bae, Belle and Rumple. The trio were going to go back to the Dark One's castle.

"Rumple what are you going to do about Rose?" Belle asked as they got comfy in their home.

"She told me years ago she had cast her dagger to another realm using a mirror. That she used all the things here at her disposal. So I will recreate the spell and get my daughter back." Rumple explained and went straight to the library. He knew she found the spell somewhere in there.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since being summoned by the Starks. I had been mainly hanging out with Rickon, Bran and Arya. I have been teaching them many things about the enchanted forest and Storybrooke. I even got Arya able to do a simple stitch for mending wounds. In between teaching the trio I have to admit Robb has been asking to spend some time with me. Showing me all of Winterfell and of the towns nearby.

I am in the middle of spinning more gold when I hear someone knocking on my door. I flicked my wrist to unlock the door and open it to let the person into my room.

"Hello Rose." Robb treated me with a great smile on his face.

"Well hello Robb. How are you this fine day?" I asked him stopping my spinning to give him my full attention.

"I am well. I actually came here to see if you would like to have a picnic with me?" Robb asked looking a bit shy.

"Oh trying to court the Dark One are you Stark?" I asked cheekily walking towards him.

"Yes I am." Robb stated stating into my eyes.

I blushed at this revelation. No one had ever seen me in this light, or better yet no one has ever said anything because they feared my father.

"I would love to have a picnic with you." I answered feeling my heart skip a beat.

He offered his arm to me, I gently wrapped my arm around his and let him lead me to the stables. He had two horses ready for us and offered to help me get on my horse. Once I was seddled upon my saddle Robb got on to his horse.

We rode out of Winterfell and entered the woods. We rode for a while until We came upon a clearing in the wood. There was a blanket and a basket there waiting for us. I looked at everything and smiled in wonder. Robb was able to freeze time it seemed without magic. It was enchanting.

"Robb this is beautiful." I tell him as I get down from the horse.

Robb had gotten down from his steed and walked with me to the blanket. He helped me sit down, once I was comfy he sat down in front of me.

"I wanted to get to know you without the others being able to barge in." Robb said and opened the basket and offered me an apple.

"Well what would you like to know?" I ask him and make a knife appear and start to cut the apple apart.

"Well do you have any other family besides your father?" He asked while watching me cut the apple up.

"Yes but I didn't get to know him. My father had a son, Baelfire, who was a normal human. There was a war happening and my brother was going to be taken and die. Father didn't want that so he found the Dark One and killed him thus turning my father into the next Dark One. When father killed the guards that were going to take Bae he made a promise to protect Bae from everything. As time progressed father gave into the darkness and did horrible things in the name of loving his son. Bae seeing his father turn into a monster was hard for him so he asked the blue fairy for a way to save father. She gave Bae a magic bean, one that would take them to a realm without magic. When Bae used the been he tried to get father to follow him but father let go and lost Bae." I gave him the watered down version of what had happened.

"That must have been hard. To finally have saved him just to lose him to the power you tried so hard to get. So when do you show up?" Robb asked as he fed me an apple slice.

"He had a tryst with a witch named Morganna but she didn't want me so he kept and raised me in secret. For the very beginning of my life I wasn't important to him. He didn't see me as anything else but a tool. But then when I was still young I became very sick. He saw that he could loose me in a more permanent way. He then went to great lengths to heal me. He finally found a cure became a true father to me. He finally loved me as much as Bae." I stated as I fed him an apple slice.

He nodded deep in thought. This was a lot to take in so quickly. We continued to feed each other the rest of the apple and the rest of the food. Robb asked simple questions like my favorite color and other things of that nature.

We spent a good while just enjoying each other's company until we heard some horses coming towards us. Robb stood up ready to defend us while I made a fireball appear in my hand. We were ready to fight until we saw that it was Jon and Theon.

"Here you two are. Lady Catelyn wants you home Robb." Theon smirked at us after saying that

"It looks like our picnic is over now Rose." Robb said and started to pack up.

Once everything was packed up we got back on our horses and headed back to Winterfell. While we rode back we kept looking at each other. I blushed every time we looked at each other. I was flabbergasted mainly because I am a good 110 years old an yet I'm blushing like I'm Snow White.

We arrived at Winterfell to see Catelyn waiting for Robb. She was none to pleased, well if her face was anything to go by then yeah she was pissed.

"Robb come with me now." Catelyn commanded leading him into the keep.

They walked for a while till they got to Eddard's office. She ushered Robb into the room then slammed the door shut. Meanwhile I teleported to my Dark One's Castle. I made an exact replica of father's keep. I then enchanted it more by "trapping" it in an amber and made it into a pendant for a necklace. I wear it all the time so no one can get all of my magical and technological items.

I teleported to the main workshop in the keep and watched what was going on through the looking glass that was in Eddard's office.

"Ned do you know where your son was just now?" Catelyn snapped at him.

"No I do not." Eddard said perplexed.

"He was having a picnic with that Dark One Girl. You know I don't approve of that girl." Catelyn said.

"Mother I enjoy Rose. She has done a lot of good for not only Winterfell but for the surrounding towns. She is strong and beautiful, why wouldn't I want to court her?" Robb asked his mother.

"She's over a hundred years old. How do you know she can even bear you children?" Catelyn shouted.

"That doesn't matter! I could grow to love Rose and you won't ruin my chance at happiness." Robb yelled back.

"You are the heir of Winterfell you have a duty to uphold." Catelyn retorted.

"You want to marry Rose?" Eddard asked his son.

"When she is ready yes." Robb told his father.

"Rose to me please." Eddard commanded.

I teleported to his office and smiled.

"Yes you called Eddard?" I asked looking t my nails.

"Do you want to marry my son?" Eddard asked while holding onto the Dark One's Dagger.

"Right this minute no but if we become betrothed and got to know each other better I would like to if he asked me." I replied.

"Can you still have children?" Catelyn chided at me.

"But of course I can. I stopped aging at eighteen so I can have an entire horde of Stark pups." I answer winking at Robb.

"Good you will marry in three moons time. Now go enjoy the rest of your day you two. I need to talk to your mother." Eddard stated as we walked out of his office.

I smirked at Catelyn while holding Robb's hand. She was going to learn quickly you don't tangle with the Dark One.


	4. Chapter 4

News of our betrothal spread through Winterfell and most of the North. Robb and I spent more time with each other getting to know each other. I learned the history of Westeros and I taugh him about the world I was born in and cursed to. It was a little over three weeks till we were to be married. I was wondering about the culture difference with Robb.

"What do you mean there are no wedding rings?" I asked Robb.

"We don't use rings. We wrap our hands in a ribbon, say our vows and drap our cloak over the wife to show that she is under our protection." Robb stated while watching me pace. He was staring at my outfit which for today it was a light pink and black long sleeve patchwork pencil dress.

"Well how about we combine our traditions. We get rings, we both wraps each other with our cloaks and we say the vows." I said while thinking about a design for my cloak.

"Why am I being wrapped in the cloak as well?" Robb asked a little put off.

"You said that the cloak is symbolic to protection and I want you and others to know that I will protect you just as you protect me." I told him as I made a cloak made of black cotton with a golden rose and dagger in the middle with golden trim appear.

"It isn't a woman's place to protect her husband." Robb's time period was showing.

"Robb dearie I may have been born with a vagina but you know what? I am stronger than any person alive so if I take a hit that would kill you then so be it. I am the Dark One and no one in this realm will dare hurt those I love!" I growled at his while making a fire ball appear.

I noticed that I had a fireball and threw it into the fire place. I took a deep breath and looked Robb in the eyes. He stood there determined and a light in his eyes.

"You love me?" Robb asked.

"That's what you took from that? Of course I love you! I wouldn't marry you if I didn't, hell I wouldn't even find a way to bind ourselves so I would never outlive you if I didn't love you. We may not have known each other long but for a Dark One time means nothing." I explained and walked to him. He opened his arms and hugged me tightly.

"We will combine our traditions to show the world we love each other." Robb told me while looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you Robb." I started but stopped when he leaned down to kiss me. I have been waiting for this moment for a long while.

Being a Dark One meant that the social norms of others didn't truly apply to us but to respect Robb and his ways I held myself back. But when his lips touched mine I was lost to the sensation. His lips were soft, softer than I thought they were going to be but his kiss held such power that is was surprising.

He kissed with such gentle dominance that could only be inherited by someone who needed to show others the true power to rule. I kissed back instantly moaning into him. He grabbed the back of my head and tilted me the way he wanted. Good god can this man kiss. An before I could press forward I heard someone open the door.

"Well I seem to be interrupting something." An arrogant Theon Greyjoy stated.

"Greyjoy if you don't leave this room now I will cast a spell on you so you can't get your cock up." I growled at him.

Theon and I were ok but he was annoying from time to time. There were times that I wish I could just rip his heart out and make him do what I want. I truly didn't like how he treated Jon. Jon was a good man and he didn't deserve the bullshit from Theon or Catelyn.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father wants us in the tiltyard for training." Theon stated with a smirk on his face.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Robb told him and waited till Theon was gone.

"Rose I do love you and we will be equal in all things going forward." Robb told me and kissed my forehead.

"You better believe dearie. I want us to be on even playing ground so when you get the dagger you better not use it against me." I warned him.

"I would only use it to bring you to me if you were far away from me." Robb explained as he got ready to leave.

I nodded and watched him leave. When he was gone I teleported to the town not far from Winterfell. I was on the look out for a blacksmith to help me make a ring. I knew I could make it with magic but I wanted to have a little bit of his world and mine.

I found the man I was looking for.

"Hello I would like you to make something for me." I said to the weathered looking older man.

"What ya want?" He said gruffly.

"Well I am in need of a ring to be made." I replied and was about to show him the measurements but he interrupted me.

"Look I don't do jewelry for no pretty lookin whore" He said rudely.

I arched my eyebrow and was about to kill him but I restrained myself and just chocked him a little bit.

"Whore or not I have good gold to use to pay for your services but now I'll just take all of my lovely gold with me." I said and released him. Maybe another blacksmith will do me some good.

I teleported to King's Landing. I used a simple location spell to find someone who would do the best work they could provide me. It lead me to an old man and a younger man.

"Hello young man can you help me?" I asked him as I approached

"Ofcourse My Lady. What can I help you with?" Asked the young man.

"I need assistance in making a ring for my bethroed. I have the gold to pay you." I showed him my large bundle of gold coins and gold straw.

"I would be happy to My Lady. What would you like me to make for you?" The young man asked me.

"I want a silver ring made for a man with a wolf in the band and the eye needs to be a sapphire. I will provide the sapphire I just need you to make everything else." I explained and showed him the design and the size of Robb's ring finger.

"That is a lot of work My Lady. How quickly will you need me to make it?" He asked.

"A month and a few weeks, an don't worry I can provide the silver if need be." I stated and deposited some silver ores on the table nearby with my magic.

"How wha?" He started.

"Magic my dear boy now focus on what we are doing here. I figured that if I provide the silver and the sapphire it would be easier to make." I explained to him.

"I can do that for you My Lady." The young man stated.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him.

"Gendry My Lady" he answered.

"Rose Gold at your service. Just call my name when you need help or if you are done. I will be there in moments." I told him as I handed him a large bundle of gold string and gold coins.

"I'll be seeing you soon Gendry. Stay safe kid." I said as I teleported back to Winterfell to continue my research on making a portal to my father.

"Don't worry daddy. I'll find you again." I whispered to the book I was reading. I wasn't going to loose anymore family members.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where did you go to my love?" Robb asked me when I returned to Winterfell.

"I went to King's Landing to have someone make my ring to you." I told him as I made a door that leads to my Dark Castle. He followed me and looked around the new environment.

"Well who did you get to make the ring?" Robb asked as he saw a wand sitting on a pedestal near the door.

"A very talented man by the name of Gendry. Shall I take you to him for my ring Robb?" I asked looking over at him while he was looking at a wand.

Robb nodded his head as he looked from the wand to another item. This room was just a dinning room with a few items in it but there were so much more in my keep. I smiled and led him to another room where there was all kinds of items sitting around. Books, jewelry, weapons and clothes just a little bit of everything.

"What is this place?" Robb asked me.

"This is my keep, a replica of my fathers keep and I store all of my items here." I explained to him as I sat down in a chair at a table.

"Can you tell me what some of these things are?" Robb asked.

"This is a dreamcatcher. To someone who can't use magic they are just a trinket that is supposed to take your bad dreams and keep your mind clear. If you have magic it can retrieve memories." I explained to him and showed him his memory of seeing me for the first time.

He stared at it and in wonder. I placed it back where it was and stepped back to let him look at other items. He continued to look around, there was a dwarf's pickaxe and a glass coffin. He was perturbed at the site of the coffin.

"A maiden was cursed to sleep for eternity until her one true love kissed her. There is magic in the coffin because it was made to keep her alive at the age that she was cursed until she was givin the kiss." I told him.

He then looked at a few of the Storybrooke items and was wondering what was what. You would think it got old watching people who didn't know any thing because they were mortal to see all of the things I owned. He saw a gun, a kite with an animated cat on it. He then walked towards me with a smile on his face.

"Your worlds are a wonder my love." Robb said and made me get up out of my set and sat down in it instead. He then pulled me down to sit on his lap and kissed me. I returned the kiss and ran my hand through is hair. This would have progressed further if it wasn't for a voice.

"You two are disgusting." Theon said from behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I made a fireball appear in my hand.

"You left the door open and I wanted to see what the magical door led to." Theon told us while taking a seat in one of my extra chairs.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to nuzzling Robb. He smiled at me and looked around the keep some more, I bet he would have asked a question if it wasn't for his stomach. It let out a loud grumble and I tried to not laugh at it.

"Hungry my love?" I asked smirking at him.

"I don't know about him but I am." Theon said looking at us with hope in his eyes.

"I could use something to eat." Robb stated while rubbing his stomach.

"Would you like something from my world?" I offered to them.

They both nodded eagerly, boys so easy to please no matter where they are from. I smirked and made two pizzas appear on the table in front of them. One was just a plain cheese and the other was a pepperoni. After the food appeared I made three plates appear and some glasses with ale in them. I was about to take a seat if it wasn't for Jon and Arya standing in the doorway. So much for privacy.

"Hello you two. Would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked and made two other plates appear as well as a pizza with mushrooms and another pizza with sausage.

"Yes please." Arya said as she sat at the table.

"If you don't mind Rose." Jon stated and sat down.

They all sat down enjoying their lunch until we heard the caterwauling of a one Catelyn Stark. I rolled my eyes and was about to make the door disappear but Robb saw that I was going to do something and shock his head no. I humphed and just let whoever was with her come through the door.

Well low and behold it was the rest of the Stark brood. I waved at them while making more plates, glasses and chairs appear. The children and a giant albino looking man came over and sat down to start eating. Catelyn and Eddard stood off to the side and waited.

"Are you not going to come join the others in lunch?" I asked while sipping some water.

"What is this that you are feeding my children?" Catelyn demanded.

"Food what else would I give them?" I asked her. Her attitude is getting on my last nerve.

"What is it called Rose?" Rickon asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"It's pizza, a bread flattened then a seasoned tomato sauce is placed on top of the bread then some cheese and other toppings. Baked until the cheese is melted and the crust is golden brown. It is very good." I explained and took a bite myself.

Eddard nodded and sat down at the table, Catelyn took her seat as well and took a small slice. We all enjoyed our lunch just talking about our day so far until everyone was full to burst.

"Oh Rose that was so good." Bran told me.

"Hodor." Said the albino.

"Do you have any dessert?" Arya asked me looking around.

I smiled at her and made some rice krispy treats appear on clean plates in front of each Stark and Theon. I made the plates fly to the kitchen and start to wash themselves. Then I brought out glasses of ice cold milk for them to enjoy. I went into another room to find a diamond mined from the dwarves mine. These diamonds have a great amount of magic and once I place a drop of my blood as well as Robb's it will keep us together. I grabbed a decent sized one and then went back to Robb to get the blood.

I made a dagger appear and reached for Robb's hand. I pricked his finger and smeared his blood onto the jewel. I then copied the what I had done to him and smeared my blood onto the jewel, once I moved my finger away the jewel glowed and turned from it's classic white color to a blood red color. I smirked and waved my hand over it and watched as the jewel changed again from blood red to deep sea blue.

"What was that for?" Robb asked and licked the blood off of his thumb.

"That was for the spell my love. I just have to give this to the blacksmith who is making our rings and the spell will be complete." I told him and placed the jewel into a small pouch and to give to Gendry.

Robb nodded his head and finished his dessert. I watched as everyone else finished their treats and were looking for someone to take their dirty plates. I waved my arm again and the plates once again went to the sink and started to wash themselves. I smirked at them and snapped my fingers and all of the others were smoked to the room they were in before lunch except for Robb. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He laughed a little and hugged me just enjoying our time here in the Dark One's Castle.

*Enchanted Forest.*

"Papa what are you doing?" Baelfire asked his dad late one night.

"I am close to finding your sister. I just can not see what she saw." Rumple said and slammed his hands onto the table.

"You'll figure it out papa. I have faith in you." Bae told his father and patted his back. Rumple nodded and turned to give his first born son a hug. He lost a lot of time with his son and ruined a large part of his daughter's life due to his greed and cowardice but they shouldn't suffer all the time because of him.

"I love you Bae." Rumple told his son.

"I love you too papa." Bae said meaning every word.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a week after I had met Gendry when he called me back to him. I decided to take Robb with me so we can get started on the other ring. I made sure to have all the materials needed for Gendry to make another ring.

"Robb my dear are you ready to go to King's Landing?" I ask him as I finished up my newest spell.

'Yes Rose I am." Robb said as he came up behind me and kissed the nape of my neck.

I smiled at his actions and turned around to face him. These past few months have been everything I could ever hope for even if I was a villain. I wrapped my arms around Robb and smoked us to King's Landing. We were a few feet away from the stall where Gendry worked. I saw him looking around like a mad man, you could tell that he was looking for me. I walked to the stall with Robb and smiled at him showing him so he would calm down.

"My lady your order is ready." Gendry said and brought me to a small bag sitting on a table.

"Let's take a look my boy." I tell him and watch as he opens the bag and lets me see what I had asked for.

There in the small satin bag was a large silver ring with the direwolf in it. The stone I used magic on was glistening in it's place in the eyes of the direwolf. It was simple yet the detail was beautifully done. This boy should be working for the king.

"My boy this looks wonderful. Here you go the gold I owe you. Also here is my future husband, he will be ordering my ring. I will give you all the supplies you need if you don't have enough." I told him and walked off a bit so the two of them could make my wedding ring. I walked around for a few until I felt someone tug on my dress. I looked down and saw a little girl with matted hair and missing a tooth.

"You are pretty lady." She said.

"An you are adorable." I told her and made an apple appear out of no where and gave it to her.

A few other children saw this and gasped at the little bit of magic I did. I smiled at them all and made more fruit appear for each and every one of them. They all said thank you and hugged my legs in thanks. I smiled at all of the children and gave them magical cornucopia horn for each of them.

"These straw woven horns will provide you with food as long as you keep it. Share with your neighbors and family so you all don't get over run with food." I told them and they all cheered for me.

"An what is the name of the young lady who gave us these magical horns?" Asked a father of one of the children.

"I am Rose Gold the future lady of Winterfell." I told them and bowed. They all cheered again as I walked back to Robb.

"My love your ring is will be ready soon. Shall we go back to Winterfell?" Robb asked me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't see why not my love." I told him and made us smoke back to my keep.

"Shouldn't we be in Winterfell?" Robb asked looking around.

"Yes we should but it looks like someone is using magic to try to find me." I stated and pointed to a mirror that was wavering like water.

"Who would have that powerful of magic to even make the mirror do that?" Robb asked watching it waver some more.

"The only ones are the blue fairy, Regina and my father." I told him wishing that it was my daddy trying to find out my fate.

Suddenly the mirror stopped and showed us another room similar to the one we were in and there standing in front of the mirror was my father with his molting golden skin, Baelfire and Belle. My family was safe and they were looking for me. Daddy saw me and smiled warmly, Bae looked relieved and happy that I was alive and well. Belle was happy but you could tell she was just happy for daddy not for the fact that she cared about me.

"Rose!" yelled Daddy.

"Daddy! Bae! You both are safe!" I was so happy that I started to cry. Robb smiled and looked at them in joy and wonder.

"That is your father?" Robb asked pointing to daddy.

"Yeah that's him, Rumpelstiltskin Gold the Dark One of the Enchanted Forest." I told him and you could see that daddy was a little shocked.

"It is an honor to meet the father of my future bride." Robb said and bowed to daddy.

"Future Bride?! Listen here boy if you are using the dagger to make her your wife I will come through this mirror and gut you like a fish." Daddy threatened him. I laughed at him.

"He didn't use the dagger and his father didn't either. Robb asked me daddy and I am happy. I just hope you lot are safe." I said and pressed my hand to the glass.

"As long as this mirror is connected to the other then I will be able to find you. My little storm cloud you live out your story and chase your happy ending." Daddy stated while shedding a single tear.

I too let a single tear dropped and nodded at him. I was about to say something when the mirror started to waver again and the image of my family was disappearing.

"I love you daddy." I said at the mirror.

"I love you too my little storm cloud." He yelled back and the image truly faded away.

Robb and I stayed still staring at the mirror for a few minutes then he helped me walk away from it. My father and my brother was safe. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night before the wedding. I had sent Robb to King's Landing to get his ring for me and while he was there I had made my wedding dress. I smiled at my work. It was an off the shoulder number with black roses on my shoulders and another black rose at my cleavage. The body of my dress was white with black lace work on the skirt, the lace even had embroidered black roses in it. I do believe that the others will like it a lot.

I hid the dress and the cloak from the others, I wanted them to be a surprise. We had everything ready and you could feel the buzz of excitement in the air. Well...

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Theon asked me as I was spinning some gold.

"Why wouldn't I?" I turned my head towards him and asked.

"It's so final an besides you are free to do as you wish but when you are married things are different." Theon stated. He was funny in his own way.

"Theon I will always be free. Marriage is an institution but it's not a prison. As long as I love him and stay loyal to him I can do as I please." I told him and kept spinning.

"Funny but seriously how can you just change a hundred years of independence to dependence at the drop of a dime?" Theon asked. I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Love sets you free from the cage of loneliness you feel after a few decades of being on your own. Yes the love of family will keep you for a while but the love of another who would grow old with you and would do anything to save you, that love will make you feel as light as air and stronger than any being in the world." I explained to him as I smiled at the feeling of love from Robb.

"How can you have such faith in love?" Theon continued to ask me.

"I have seen for myself what true love can do. It breaks powerful curses and spans through time and space. The best thing is that love doesn't have to be between a man and a woman. Love between a parent or child is just as powerful. Those who love are the ones that always win." I told him and cut the golden thread and placed it into the fifth basket of golden string.

Theon looked gobbed smacked by my answer and reached for one of the baskets to hand it over to Eddard. We headed towards his office and knocked on the door. We waited a few minutes until Maester Luwin opened the door for us. I smiled and walked in and dropped the basket off with Eddard.

"You have spun a lot of gold Rose, is there something you are prepared for?" Eddard asked me.

"The people shouldn't go hungry or have to worry about clothes. If we provide for them then they will provide for us. People will give their lives for those who provide for them." I stated as Theon got more baskets and placed them down with the others.

"The future lady of Winterfell is so wise. She is preparing for the role she will take once we are married." Robb stated as he walked into the room.

"I am thinking about the fact that I haven't even been here that long and I already know that the South is filled with nothing but snakes pretending to be lions and stags. If we need to fight I want the North to be of one mind, not fighting each other over trivial things." I stated as I greeted Robb with a quick kiss.

You could tell Eddard wanted to say something but decided against it. I smirked at him showing him that I was more than a pretty face.

"Are you excited about tomorrow my love?" Robb asked me.

"But of course, to show the worlds I love you beyond measure and to start my own family is something I never thought I would have." I told him as I snuggled into his arms.

"Then I am glad that we are together to make your dreams come true." Robb said and kissed my forehead.

"Let us finish the prep work for tomorrow and then get some rest. Lots to do and little time to do it in." I told them and pulled myself out of Robb's arms. They nodded and got back to work.

*The Next Morning*

"Rose wake up. Rose come on... ROSE!" Sansa and Arya yelled as they shook me in my bed.

"Good lord you two." I stated as I slowly sat up in my bed.

"It's your wedding day!" Sansa stated trying to pull me out of my bed.

"True very true but why are you in here Arya?" I asked her letting Sansa pull me out and push me to a large wooden tub.

"I want to help with your magical stuff!" Arya stated.

"Well first lets get into the shower." I told them walking away from the tub and led them to my dark one chambers. I walked to my bed room and let them see where I slept when I wasn't with them. A large golden clothed bed was in the center of the room and off to the left was a dresser with a large mirror covered with a thick black blanket.

I walked to the right of the room to a bathroom. The girls looked around in wonder. Two large mirrors and two sinks, a toilet and a very large bath tub an finally an extra large shower with a stool inside to help washing yourself.

"Shall we girls?" I asked them and started to get undressed. They smiled and threw off their clothes. I waved my hands and the tub was filled with warm water that smelled of lavender.

We started washing our hair when the girls noticed a strange item on the side of the tub. It was an enchanted razor that basically magically burned my leg and armpit hair off permanently.

"What does this do Rose?" Sansa asked me.

"It got rid of my leg hair. Feel how smooth my legs are." I told them and they felt my legs.

"It's so soft!" Arya stated while rubbing my legs.

"Just think of how bushy my leg hair would be if I didn't then imagine me trying to get into my leather pants. It would be torture!" I told them and we all laughed.

We finished bathing and drying ourselves. I pulled Sansa's brides maid gown out and she gushed. She ran to put it on and I walked up to Arya and handed her a picture of a tuxedo made for someone her height.

"Alright Arya change these items into that tuxedo. Visualize what you want, feel it with your mind, body and soul. Then force these clothes to change to bend to your will." I instructed her and stepped aside.

Arya stared at the picture hard. She could see herself in this outfit, she was going to make this happen. She closed her eyes in concentration and made the magic that was deep within her flow through her body. Gray steel smoke wrapped around the rags and turned into a glorious three piece suit just in Arya's size.

"Arya look." I said and she opened her eyes to see what she had done.

"Rose I did it!" She screamed in joy. I smiled down at her the. Waved my hand to make it appear on her.

"I am going to show Rickon and Bran!" She said and ran out of my room to find her brothers.

"Oh the energy of youth." I said to myself and flicked my wrist to put on my wedding gown and veil. Time to make an honest woman out of me.

*The ceremony*

Ok this was it. I was going to walk down the aisle by myself. Arya was suppose to light the torches with her magic and I would stand in front of Robb and finally be married.

"Are you ready Rose?" Jon asked me when I was finished prepping myself to go down the aisle.

"Just trying not to be sick. I am nervous as hell and I do not want to trip over my own damn feet." I answered him and looped my arm around his.

"You'll do fine, just remember he loves you and you love him. You will do great." Jon said and started to lead me down the path towards Robb.

I smiled at all of the people of Winterfell, all of the close towns people came (including some of the ladies at the brothel. I made a maester come to live with them to take care of them and made their lives better.) as well as some lords of the North. I saw the Karstarks, the Umbers and the Mormonts. All these people are here to see the woman Robb Stark is to marry.

"Well good lord you would think all of these people would have something better to do than stand around and watch me walk to Robb and eat food later." I whispered to Jon and he snickered.

Once we had gotten to the half way point Arya was throwing small fireballs and lit every torch we passed. She was doing so well with her magic, I was so proud of my student. Everyone was in awe of Arya's ability and they would have said something if it wasn't for the looks the lords got from the towns people they would have done and said more. Jon and I finally got to the altar and he let me go.

"Who comes here before the old gods this night?" Asked Maester Luwin.

"I, Rose Gold daughter of Rumpelstiltskin Gold." I told him and watched as he nodded his head with the acceptable answer I gave him.

"I, Robb Stark son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." Robb stated.

I kinda zoned out after that, I was to busy looking at Robb and feeling my heart swell with love for him. This is what my father was missing, what Regina had and was taken from her. I now know why the power of love was so strong and could break the curses that others had placed of lovers. This golden light was enveloping my heart and I could feel that my magic was stronger than ever.

"We will combine a tradition of Rose's home and our tradition to bind us together." Robb stated and presented a ring. I was beautiful. It was silver that was molded into the shape of a bloomed Rose with a sapphire in the center and little diamonds on the petals. I smiled widely and looked at him tears slipping from my eyes. He slipped the ring onto my finger and then raised his hand for me to do the same to him. I presented another silver ring that was shapped like the direwolf sigil of his house with a sapphire for the eye. Once I put the ring on his finger magic sparkled on him and I could see the sparkle of my magic in his eyes.

"Now cloak her with your house cloak to show others that she is under your protection." Luwin stated.

Robb pulled a gray cloak and wrapped me in his cloak, once he was down I grabbed my cloak from Arya who had gotten behind me at some point and wrapped him with my Rose and dagger cloak. We turned to the crowd and Luwin began to speak again.

"Here is Robb and Rose Stark the future Lord and Lady of Winterfell." Luwin said to everyone and they all yelled in joy.

We walked back to Winterfell to enjoy our wedding dinner. What no one knew was I made the dinner to give the servants of Winterfell a break. The minute we touched the door food appeared and everyone walked in and started to sit. We all took our seat and enjoyed the dinner I had created with my magic. Soon we would be going to do the bedding but until then we needed to enjoy ourselves.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you are the one who married our young Stark." GreatJon stated while looking at me strangely.

"That I am Lord Umber. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to him and shook his hand.

I gripped his hand tightly and made sure he felt my grip. He looked at me with a strange awe in his eyes.

"A grip this one's got. Good the future of the Starks' shouldn't be a weak woman." GreatJon stated loudly and the others in the wedding hall laughed.

I was slowly making my rounds talked to all who needed to be talked to, both high and low born. I stopped when I saw Arya juggling fireballs to show off to the others the tricks she has learned. I felt pride in my student for her learning these tricks so well. She took to magic like a fish to water, I would think she would be a powerful witch who helped many if she was born in the enchanted forest.

"How dare she teach Arya those evil things!" Catelyn whispered harshly to Eddard. I rolled my eyes and looked her dead in the face.

"Arya is not a lady she is a warrior. Since you would not teach her in the way of the sword to protect those she loves I taught her the way of magic. She will always be able to stand strong like a true wolf of Winterfell. As a mother I would suspect that you would want that for your children." I told her with a smirk on my face. Eddard tried not to laugh at the fact that she got called out and ushered her away.

"You shouldn't be so harsh with her. She is just trying to protect her children." Robb said to me as we walked to the head of the table and waited to finish this part of the ceremony.

"If she was smart she would have all of you trained to survive no matter where or when you are. Mothers are god in the eyes and hearts of children and as a god you give your children the tools they need to survive. She is holding the girls back and they will be the ones that pay the price." I told him as we took our seats.

You could tell that Robb hadn't seen it that way and nodded his head in understanding. I smiled at him and looked outward towards our people. I smiled warmly at them and took a drink of wine.

"To the future Lord and Lady of Winterfell! They have bettered the north by their pressence and they will better the future with their children!" Screamed Lord Karstark.

"An now we should start the bedding ceremony to start the future line of Starks!" GreatJon stated as a few others started to walk towards us.

"You are too right my lords and ladies, but we will go to bed on our own." I told them and grabbed Robb's hand to smoke to our room in my dark castle.

"Well that's one way to get out of the bedding ceremony." Robb stated and looked around my/our bedroom. I smiled at him and walked towards the bed and sat down. I started to undo the work the ladies had done to my hair. While my hands are slowly taking the braids and ornaments Robb had sat besides me and helped me get the last of the ornaments and braids undone.

He slowly dragged his fingers down from the nape of my neck to the top of the dress where the zipper was. He slowly pulled the tab down and exposed my back to him, thank god I did not have to worry about corsets or those itchy clothes they use to make clothes. Robb took a deep breath at the sight of my bare back, he lightly traced my spine with the calloused pads of his thumb and index finger.

"I want to show you something Robb." I told him as I turned my head towards him but still stayed where we were on the bed.

"Show me." Robb said, his voice deep with need.

I smiled and stood up. My father wasn't the only one who had golden skin. I flicked my wrist and let the glamour we had on us disappear. I stood in front of my husband in rose gold skin, not molting like my fathers. My brown eyes intensified due to the amount of dark magic I had in me. My hair curlier than before but not to much.

"Some dark ones have a physical difference. My father and I look like the gold that gave us our name. This is how I was born into this world and this is how I will leave it if I do die. I didn't want to keep this from you for when we have children they too will have this difference." I explained to him and stood proud of who I was.

Robb stood to walk towards me. His eyes were wide with wonder and he touched my now rose golden skin. He pushed the dress down off of my shoulders to pool at my waist. I didn't wear a bra so my breasts were bear to him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and slowly brought them down to my one breast and held it firmly and gently in his hand.

"You don't feel like gold. You actually feel softer than normal." He said while staring into my eyes. I smiled warmly at him and he smirked at the fact that I hadn't realized that I was topless. He kissed my deeply while messaging my breast. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his body. He pulled away from my lips and started to kiss his way down to my nipples. He kissed and suckled one nipple while pulling another. I moaned loudly and arched into him giving myself fully to him. He growled into my chest and finally pulled away, something had triggered him in a good way. He pushed my gown off of me fully and just stared in awe of me. I finally noticed that he still had all of his clothes on, well we can"t have that now can we.

"Robb you are overdressed my love." I stated while pulling away from him.

"Then fix it my love. My Dark One." Robb said to me well more like growled. The wolf in him was coming out better get the beast out of his clothes before he tears them asunder. I flicked my wrist and all of Robb's clothes were taken from him.

He circled no he prowled...this is what it means to be a Stark. To be the first men who had wolves blood in them. He stopped in front of me and grabbed me by the nap of the neck. He kissed me with such power that it took my breath away. I moaned and felt his other hand snack around my waist and grab my ass. He growled and lifted me up and walked us to our bed. I felt his thick cock between us and shivered with how aroused I was. He smirked and moved his hand from my nap and inserted his finger into me. The intrusion was something new but was still pleasurable. He moved his finger in and out of me to get me used to the sensation. He soon added a second and a third finger to get me used to the girth of him. He moved his fingers faster and faster and I felt a knot formed in the pit of my stomach. Robb sensed that I was going to come undone and started to kiss my neck and shoulder.

"Robb!" I exclaimed loudly as I came all over his fingers. Robb growled in approval and moved his hand away from my pussy.

"Are you ready my love?" Robb asked me as he lifted me up a little.

"Yes my love." I told him and let him gently fill me. I felt full when just the tip was in but once he was at my maidenhead and tore it I felt a pleasurable pain that I never felt before. He kept still while I got used to him being inside me. Once it wasn't so bad I raised myself and slowly fell down onto Robb's cock. He gripped my hips to the point that I knew he was leaving bruises on my hips. I started to get the hang of this position and picked up speed. I could feel the knot started to form again. Robb picked me up a little and moved us more onto the bed so his back was against the bed frame. Once he had us settled I picked up speed again now getting used to the sensation of Robb in me and the movement I was doing.

"Fuck Rose...you feel so damn good." Robb groaned loudly into my chest and helped me move faster. He turned his head and started to suck on my nipple to stimulate more pleasure in me. I moaned loudly and arched my chest into his mouth. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak all I could do was feel our body's joining each other in sexual bliss.

"God Robb I'm going to cum soon." I moaned to him and felt him move his arms to wrap around me and bounce me faster. I knew he was going to cum soon, he wanted to make sure that I came with him because he sucked harder on my nipple and made my hips circle a bit to rub my clit against him harder. I moaned louder and scratched his back hard, when I knew I had drew blood he let go of my nipple and bit my neck. His teeth bit into my skin breaking them and that triggered my orgasm. I screamed in pleasure, Robb growled into my neck loudly as my orgasm triggered his release. We stayed like that for a few minutes and finally, slowly pulled apart from each other.

"Rose..." He started and looked into my eyes. I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him tenderly. He sighed happily into the kiss and moved us so we were laying on the bed. I flicked my wrist and brought a clean blanket over us and snuggled into Robb's chest.

"I love you Rose." Robb said sounding like he was going to fall asleep.

"I love you too Robb." I told him and let myself drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The gentlest of pressure on my neck is what woke me from a pleasurable sleep. I would have reacted badly if it wasn't for the voice coming from the space around my neck.

"It is time to wake my wife." Robb said and kissed my neck some more.

"Oh is it now?" I murmured and slowly rolled over to face him and wrap my arms around him as he readjusted himself to be atop me and in between my legs. I smirked at him knowing all to well that he wanted to take me again before we left our room.

He gave me a wolfish smile and kissed me gently. I gently weaved my fingers into his hair and lightly traced his spin with my other hand. Feeling him shiver a bit was very satisfying to my female pride. He pulled away a bit and kissed my neck and my breasts.

"I wish to please my wife, is that too much to ask?" Robb asked and lightly bit my breast, making me arch into the bite and moan.

"Never!" I moan loudly feeling how what little work he had to do to get me going. I gently moved my hand from his back to where his cock was and aimed him to where he needs to be. He smiled once more and thrusted into me. Robb slowly started to thrust, making sure that I was ready and to prolong the pleasure. He pulled away a bit so he was on his knees and watched as every move he made made my breasts bounce.

"Play with your nipples Rose." He commanded. The wolf in him was coming back, you could tell by his voice.

I smiled and did one better. I made a small piece of ice appear and then circled my nipple with ice to make one harden fast. He saw what I was doing and picked up the pace. Maybe teasing him with ice was a bad idea but who cares. He grabbed my hips and slammed into me with such primal fury that I swear I was being lifted up off the bed. I am thinking that if this is how Stark's have sex I can see why there are so many children. He grabbed the ice cube from my hand and placed it right on my clit. When he pushed it into my clit hard and when he thrusted just right I came quickly and hard.

Pleasure and weightlessness is all that I can describe it. I knew that Robb was still going but I could tell that he was about to cum. I wiggled my hips a little and looked Robb dead in the eye.

"Robb please..." I couldn't finish that statement as he slammed into me again triggering another orgasm. Good lord that one snuck up on me.

"What wife..." Robb growled out at me.

"Mate." I corrected, he was a Stark a man with wolf's blood.

"Mate." He corrected.

"Cum in me and mark me Robb." I said and presented my neck to him. That is what triggered it, he struck lighting fast and bit my neck so hard that he actually pierced skin. The minute my blood hit his tongue he came hard and deep into me. My snapped my eyes open wide and I could feel my magic swirling around behind the irises of my eyes.

Once he finally let go of me and pulled out of me he fell on top of me and breathed hard. We were both panting heavily and sweating hard from all of that activity. Once we got our hearts back under control we looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's get into the shower and get ready for the day my love." I told him in a whisper, nodding towards the bathroom. He smirked and got up offering his hand to me. I placed my hand into his and we walked to the bathroom. He saw how large the tub was and that there was a shower off to the side.

I turned the water on for the tub and made sure that it was nice and warm. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Once the tub was half way filled I put some lavender essence into the water. I figured that he wouldn't like fragrance but the effect it had on our skin was going to be worth it. Once the tub was filled he picked me up and got into the tub and relaxed. We washed each other gently and just enjoyed each others company. We would have lounged in the tub for a while if it wasn't for someone knocking on the door.

"For the love of god...WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled at the door hearing someone walking into our room.

"My lord, my lady I need the sheets from last night and we need to get you ready to break your fast." Said some random maid.

"The sheets are gone and we will dress ourselves. Thank you now go." I shouted at her and heard her turn and walk out of our door.

"Do you think you needed to be so harsh?" Robb asked.

"I would't be rude if they would let us enjoy our time together. It's not like we wouldn't of come out of our room ever again." I told him and got out of the tub. I grabbed a tooth brush and magicked some tooth paste on it and then magic the brush to brush my teeth for me while I dried myself. Robb got out as well and grabbed his own brush and looked at it funny. I smiled and magicked it with paste and movement and watched as it brushed his teeth for him. He was a bit surprised by not only the taste but the texture of it but he got used to it quickly.

Once our teeth were clean we got dressed and walked towards the dinning hall. I was beyond annoyed that these people thought they could do what they do whatever they please just because they were his parents and lord/lady of Winterfell. Once we entered the room the family looked up at us then back to their food and started eating.

Robb lead me to two chairs and pulled one out for me. I sat down and he pushed it in for me. Once I was fully seated he sat in his seat and reached over to start eating his food.

"Where are the sheets the maid was suppose to bring to us?" Catelyn asked me.

"I put them into my laundry room to be cleaned. Besides what I do with my things is no one's business." I explained and started to eat my breakfast.

"We need to see them for proof that you went to your marriage bed a maiden." Catelyn growled at me for defying her.

"Well you are going to have to take my word for it because I will not give you anything. Not only that but remember Lady Stark, I don't answer to you." I told her inbetween bites and heard Arya snicker at me.

"I am your mother now. And..." She started.

"First off I have no mother and not only that but if we are going to tell all of Winterfell about our sex life then tell me Lady Catelyn when was the last time Lord Stark gave you a good pounding?" I asked while swirling my morning glass of milk.

They all stared at me in shock at what I was saying to her. I could tell that Theon and Arya were trying their best to not laugh at our verbal cat fight.

"You will not speak to me like that!" Catelyn hissed in aggression.

"I don't think that you understand your position in my life Lady Catelyn. You are the mother of the man I love and married, that is all. I don't answer to you nor do I bow to your every whim. Things are done differently here then in Storybrooke or hell even in the Enchanted Forest but one thing has remained the same. I will do as I please when I please. I will protect this family because they are my family now but that does not mean that we will be friends. Now if that is all I have work to do, a whore needs some medicine and I have to make it for her." I told her and rose from my seat. I smoked myself back to my keep and went into the lab.

*Back at the table*

"Mother that was too far and you know it." Robb said as he continued his breakfast.

"She needs to learn her place!" Catelyn told him as she stabbed her food with a fork.

"Catelyn you were a bit inappropriate this could have waited until later. However Rose shouldn't have behaved the way she did, you both were wrong here and you both will apologize to each other before the day is through." Eddard said and left the table.

Catelyn was very angry that she was commanded to do something that she didn't want to do like she was a child. She groaned and left the table going to her chambers to think on how she was going to deal with this.

Hours have come and gone and Catelyn decided that it was time for her to go and see her new daughter in law and have a talk. She made her way to the room that held the door to the Keep. Once she was there Catelyn opened the door and surprised to see what looked to be a maesters lab with even more items that she couldn't name. She looked at all of the items and saw that there were mountains of medicines waiting around to be used. Catelyn walked around a bit till she saw some papers on a desk and saw that it was a list. The list was of people not only in Winterfell but in Castle Black, Last Hearth and God's be good even a few in King's Landing and Bear Isle.

"I see that you have found out what I am doing?" I asked while adding some nightshade to a potion.

"You have been going to these places and helping people? You make all of these medicines and poultices for what?" Lady Catelyn asked me.

"The best way to get people to rally to you is by giving them a reason to see you as a beacon. A beacon of hope, life and justice. I maybe the physical embodiment of evil but I don't let where I came from be the thing to decide who I am." I told her as I placed the beaker down and waited for everything to settle.

"You...you are something that I did not decide for my son. We know nothing of your homeland, your family. If you are highborn or lowborn? You are wild, untamed and that is not what I wanted for my son. An yet when I came to you to apologize for my behavior I see that you are helping people all over the realm. You are using your magic to help those who need it. Why? Why are you the way you are?" Catelyn asked me. I looked at her and smiled gently to her.

"I am wild because I have seen what chains do to people. I do not see the point of high or low born mind set because a pauper cold become king. A king could become a corpse and a spinner of wool can become the most powerful evil being in the world. Your parents don't make you, your actions make you. I want the world to know that I will use my powers to help those who need it. I will protect my family and I will not loose." I told her staring at her straight in the eye.

"I do apologize for my behavior this morning. I should not of tried to usurp the structure of this house hold but I do not like being told how to live my life. You have to understand from my point of view, A small piece of metal with my name on it could control me. Take my free will from me and I can't do anything about it. If a man takes it and makes me bed him I have to, if he makes me kill a thousand people I have to. My choices, my will, my life gone; all because one man has a small dagger with the word Rose etched into it. So doing what someone else TELLS me to do triggers that response. It isn't enough but I am sorry." I told her and was for once very sincere.

She stopped breathing or at least she looked like she wasn't breathing for a moment and just stood there, absorbing all that I have told her. She moved to where a chair appeared and sat down to realize what was going on. Catelyn then turned to look around the room and then back to me.

"I accept your apology. I apologize as well and wish we can start over, for Robb." Catelyn said with a small smile on her face.

I nodded and offered my hand to her, she looked at it and instead of taking it she got up and hugged me. We may not have gotten off on the right foot but we can build a better relationship with each other and hopefully be civil with each other. That is what I truly wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two and a half months since my wedding day and things have gotten better in the house of Winterfell. I have been very busy between making sure the people of Winterfell was kept safe, teaching Arya how to spin gold was proving to be taxing on my nerves. The girl was great at changing clothes and throwing fireballs but having her make gold seemed beyond her just yet. With this and teaching Rickon and Bran about my world I didn't notice one simple thing.

"My love how are you today?" Robb asked me. He was working with Jon and Theon in the tiltyard, they found some books from Storybrooke about fighting, (mma, fencing, boxing and wrestling) all the men were reading every word and practicing.

"I am well. Why do you ask?" I asked him while I was looking over some spell books so I could find some simple things to teach Arya.

"Well I have noticed that since the wedding you haven't mentioned your moon's blood. I wasn't sure if you do something to make your blood go away or if you missed it." Robb stated and sat down at the other end of the desk.

I blinked at his words like an owl not realizing where this was going for a few seconds. I hadn't used any feminine hygiene products for a while and I have been eating a lot of french fries and I don't eat them that often. I bolted to my magic mirror and stood in front of it.

"Mirror mirror in my room, is there a baby in my womb?" I asked it and watched as it flickered and showed my womb with the beginning stages of a baby. No not just a baby but two babies...twins! I screeched happily and turned to be surprised that Robb was standing right there looking at the glass.

"What is it Rose?" He asked looking at the image hard. I smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it over my womb.

"Those are your children Robb." I told him and waited for him to react. He looked at the image then back to my womb. He howled happily and spun me around in joy. Apparantly we were loud because Eddard and Catelyn came bursting into our room.

"What is it? What happened?" Catelyn asked looking around in worry.

I smiled at them and nodded at Robb. He should be the one to tell them about their grandchildren. He walked towards them and gently grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the mirror. They looked at the image in the glass and didn't understand what it was that they were looking at.

"Say hello to your grandchildren." He said and pointed to the images before them. Catelyn just stood there her mouth opened wide. She started to tear up and lunged at Robb. Eddard was crying and he twirled me around just like Robb did.

"This is fantastic new! My dear girl you are a blessing." Eddard said and kissed the crown of my head. I smiled warmly and felt a small pang of regret in my heart. I couldn't share this with my father and brother, I was alone yet again. A single tear fell from my eye and landed on the ground, once it splashed I felt magic lurch all four of us somewhere else.

We were in a dark forest, we looked around and I saw a large steel circle in the ground. There off to the side was Baelfire being held by Belle, he was loosing his life force to the circle in the ground. I ran to them and tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Bae what the hell happened?" I asked him while trying to sense what spell was running amok on his body.

"Papa died...we found a way to bring him back..." Bae told me and I knew what was going on. Not many could stop this but I knew that a life for a life doesn't always mean the life of the person who started the spell. I summoned an idiot that was a murderer in the Vale, he had gotten away with killing three families so I grabbed him to use as a test dummy. He was wrapped in chains and due to the amount of chains around him he wasn't going anywhere. Once I was sure he wasn't going any where I noticed that the circle was opening and releasing some ooze. The dark ooze finally came out of the ground where the circle was and there stood daddy.

"Bae! Belle! Rose?! What is going on?" He asked and rushed towards us. I was about to say something until a green witch came out of no where.

"Poor Baelfire. Just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his son, couldn't see the forest from the trees." Greeny said.

"Yeah but I can." I said and dug into Bae finding the curse that was in him. The rules states that if you are bringing the Dark One back to life you must forfeit a life. So all I needed to do was put it into the villian I brought with me. I grasped it in my hand and threw it into the idiot man wrapped in chains.

"NO!" Greeny yelled.

I smirked and felt the magic that brought me here start to fade. I quickly turned to daddy and rubbed his cheek gently, he looked me in the eyes wondering what I was going to do.

"Daddy I am going back, someone brought me here and now I am leaving again. There is one thing I have to tell you." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"You are going to be a grandpa daddy." I told him and felt the lurch of magic hit us again. Daddy's eyes widen and looked down and smiled. He put a spell on my womb and it started to glow. I looked down and watched the glow sink into my babies.

"No I will not let you ruin my plans!" Greeny yelled and was about to strike but Bae and Robb started to counter strike. I grabbed Bae's arms and then felt the last blast of magic bring us all back to Winterfell.

Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Bae and I were back in my keep in Winterfell. We all just looked at each other and I lunged back to the mirror, Bae and I watched Greeny and daddy fight.

"Daddy!" I screamed

"Papa!" Bae yelled as we banged on the mirror.

Daddy got the upper hand and was able to get himself and Belle away from the witch. The mirror went back to be just a looking glass, Bae and I just slumped onto the ground exhausted from this small ordeal.

"Rose where were we?" Robb asked as he picked me up from the ground.

"That was the enchanted forest. Our birth home, a world of great magic and greater heroes." I told him as he gently placed me on a chair. Eddard had helped Bae to the table as well.

"So this is your big brother Bae?" Catelyn asked me.

"Yup I normally go by Neal but still I'm her big brother." Bae said and readjusted himself in the chair.

"What do we do now? We have not only Bae here who needs to learn how to live in this world but we have twins on the way." I sighed and gently slumped my head on the table.

"It's not like he's alone. He can get to know Arya and Bran and Sansa and Jon would be a great help. You don't have to do all of this on your own." Eddard said and gently rubbed my back.

"Yeah sis, I have realm jumped before it's not like I can't pick up how this world works quickly enough." Bae stated and looked around.

"Alright...let's rest for today and tomorrow we will start your lessons on Winterfell and Westeros. Right now I need a milkshake." I told them and snapped some milkshakes for us to drink.

^^Time skip to about six months pregnant^^

Being magical and pregnant isn't all that great. I kept burping bubbles and flowers kept floating out of no where to the ground. You would think a few decades of practice would have kept this under wraps but no once you have a bun in the oven you start doing weird things. Oh well it's not like I am poofing from one place to another.

"Hey sis how are the dynamic duo today?" Bae asked me as he, Robb and Rickon walked into the study that I was in just reading over some things.

"Oh they are ok. They like making me burp bubble recently so at least I can entertain myself." I told them and burped a big one. Rickon laughed and popped the bubble. We smiled at him enjoying the magic but were interrupted by the twins smoking us to some random location.

The smoke cleared and we looked around to see a bunch of people in leather clothes, huts off the far right and a weird throne made of horse hides. There in the thrones was a young girl with silver hair and a man with no shirt on and blue paint on his shoulders. He spoke in another langauge and some of the men around us took up swords and pointed them at us.

"Care to tell us where we are before you try to kill us?" I ask and a man win some orange shear clothe answered me.

"You are in Essos, in the presence of the great Khal Drogo and his bride Daenerys Targaryen. This is their wedding celebrations" The man stated and did a wide sweeping motion.

"These are the dothraki?" Asked Rickon and slowly walked towards a young man.

The man that Rickon was walking towards was about to strike little Rickon but I used my magic to take the blade away from him and then I rusted it so even if he got it back it would be useless.

The Khal started to talk and so did the man in Orange. I felt the magic from the babies warm to the point that I thought I was on fire. I looked at the girl with silver hair and started to walk towards her. She was the reason why the babies wanted me here, there was a fate that she did not need to face.

"Young lady you are in danger." I tell her and sat on the steps so we could talk.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked me in a scared voice.

"Good lord no. I can see your future and I want to stop it. So I ask will you let me help you?" I ask her.

"Yes." She said and waited.

I found out the spell that my father used on my babies was to protect them while they were in the womb. I practiced it and I started to use it on Daenerys. I would have finished if this Khal Drogo person didn't grab my hand. He spoke and I turned to the man in orange and waited for translation.

"The Khal does not want you to use your spells on his new bride." Orange man said.

"Tell him that I am only helping her. I will write a magical contract that makes it so I can not hurt her with the spells that I am using right now." I said and looked at the Khal right in the eye.

"What will you do to me?" Daenerys asked me.

"I will enchant your womb so nothing can harm any child you have. Whether it is the first child or the tenth. Then I will give you the ability to speak any language you hear so you can bond with your husband better. The last thing I will do is give you a pouch of medicines that I made so you can heal wounds and prevent infections." I told her and produced a contract for her to sign.

She read every word in the contract and as she read the words she started to smile more and more. Until she got to the bottom of the contract.

"What do you mean when you say that I must answer your call when ever you make a call?" Daenerys asked me.

"Easy my dear. If I need help of any kind and I call you for that help then you must answer or you will loose all of the things I gave you. Don't worry I will limit it to some what so you will not have to do something truly distasteful." I explained to her and handed her a pen to write her name.

"Do not do this. Magic is evil." Said a dothraki woman she appeared to be the translator for the Khal.

"Not all magic is evil. How about I give you a piece of magic that even you will enjoy." I told the Khal and stood up. I walked to where the others were and raised my hands. Stable doors appeared and I opened them, once I walked in I saw the stall where I kept a Unicorn. I put a bridle on and him and lead him out to the great Khal. The Khal looked in wonder at the horse with a magical horn on his head.

"This is a unicorn. A horse with great magical power and is hard to tame. I gift this steed to you as a show of good faith." I tell him and hand him the reigns. I patted the back of the unicorn and watched as he walked around the beast in awe. He gently rubbed its nose and nodded at me. I moved my eyes to Daenerys and watched as she signed the contract.

I enchanted her womb to protect her children then I grabbed Khal Drogo's tongue from his mouth. He wasn't happy about that until he saw that I placed a leaf on it and copied his language onto the leaf. I then put the tongue back into the Khal's mouth and walked to Daenerys. I opened her mouth and place the leaf on her tongue and paste the language onto her tongue.

"Speak to your husband my dear." I told her and watched as she started to speak to him. I smiled and then made a chest appear with a large amount of medicine waiting to be used. The great Khal smiled at me and nodded. He took the steed and walked towards his throne and his bride. I felt one of my babies' own magic relax so we were here to help Daenerys but for what I did not know. I turned to see the boys talking to some of the Dothraki, a young warrior had walked up to Rickon to give him a blade and some clothes. Rickon was so happy that he gave the warrior a hug, the man was surprised and patted his back gently.

I embraced Robb and brought the other two into my embrace and we smoked back to Winterfell. We all sat down at a table in the Dark Keep and relaxed a bit.

"So why were we brought to Essos?" Robb asked me.

"For all I can tell it was because one of your children wanted to protect that young girl and her future children. I can not tell you more than that." I explained to him and summoned a cookie and took a bite. Robb nodded and lifted me out of my seat for a second, he sat in the chair and placed me on his lab. Once I was seated he gently rubbed my baby bump and stole a bite from my cookie. That little cookie thief!

"I believe it is time for you to take a nap while Bae and I finish the babies rooms." Robb stated and lifted me from the chair again and took me to my bed. I gave in and let him tuck me in, he kissed my head and kissed my belly. He felt the babies gently kick back and settle down for a nap.

"Good night my love and good night my pups" Robb stated gently.

"Good night Robb. Wake me for dinner." I murmured to him and fell asleep. Grow two magical beings inside of me was tiring work.


	11. Chapter 11

I have been keeping an eye on Drogo and Daenerys for the past two months and but I haven't seen a reason to teleport over there. I don't think I could get over there anyway, I was due any day knowing that I was pregnant with twins I figured that they were going to come out sooner rather than later. I was relaxing with Bran, Rickon and Arya as the Septa was reading a story to us. I had givin her access to my library and there are a lot of childre's books. She was reading to us the disney's version of beauty and the beast. We weren't that far into the story when I felt a surge of pain run through my back. It felt like cramps but since I was pregnant I knew that it was only one thing.

"Septa could you go and get Robb and Maester Luwin please?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright Lady Rose?" Septa asked.

"Rose you alright?" Asked Arya

"Rosie are the babies ok?" Rickon asked rubbing my stomach.

I was about to answer but Bran saw a clear puddle appear on the ground from between my legs. He knew that something was wrong so he ran to find Maester Luwin.

"If someone had told me that birthing babies was going to hurt this much I have asked for lots and lots of drugs." I moaned grabbing the Septa's hand and squeezing hard.

"You say that now but once they are in your arms you won't think of the pain. All you will see is the beauty of these two babes that you made with Robb." Septa told me waiting for the others to show up.

For what felt like hours we waited until Robb, Hodor, Bae, Jon, Theon and Maester Luwin barreled into the room. Hodor gently picked me up and brought me to Maester Luwin's chambers.

"Gently place her here Hodor. Now the rest of you get out." Luwin told everyone and started to get into place.

"Robb you leave me during this I swear to god that I will hurt you very very badly." I growled at him and flashed my Dark One's eyes.

"My lady men aren't suppose to be in the birthing chambers." Septa said as she finally caught up with us.

"I don't bloody well care! Robb here now!" I hissed and flung my magic at him and pulled him towards me. I grabbed his hand and gripped harder with him than I did with Septa.

Bae smirked and shrugged his shoulders at everyone as he stood on the other side of my head with a bag. Maester Luwin moved my dress and saw that I was getting ready to push out our first child. He got in position and helped me through the first push.

"Alright when the pain hits you My Lady you need to push. I can see the head of your first born." He told me from beneath my dress.

"Ok...ok this is it." I said more to myself than to anyone else. I finally pushed hard and I could feel something large move down and out but not all the way.

"My Lady the head and shoulders are out I need you to push the rest out." Luwin stated and got ready for the rest of baby one. I screamed loudly and saw out of the corner of my eye as light magic and dark magic 'snow flakes' started to fall from the ceiling. Finally the baby was out and I was able to take a breather. Luwin handed the first baby to Bae and the Septa and they started to clean it up and get it dressed and swaddled.

"Sis you have a beautiful little lady." Bae told me and showed me a blue skinned redheaded little angel of a girl. I stared in awe at how beautiful she was, she was perfect.

"My Lady time to bear down again, your other child is ready to meet his sister." Luwin said having gotten another blanket and was ready to help baby number two.

I was in so much pain, I had wanted to give up. Pain was something new to me so having felt so much so fast was exhausting.

"Rose you can do it. I believe in you." Robb said as he dabbed the sweat off of my brow. I looked at him and nodded, I took a relaxing breathe and waited for Luwin to tell me when to push again.

"Alright Lady Rose now push now." Luwin stated and watched as I pushed number two out. I yelled loudly and saw the 'snow flakes' were still fluttering down. This must be the babies magic.

"The head is out! You need to bear down and push to get the shoulders out." Luwin told me as he cradled the head of baby two. I felt the pain hit me hard, harder than before and that is when I pushed harder than I ever could have pushed before. Luwin was able to catch the baby and walked to where Septa and Bae were and cleaned up the baby.

I flopped onto the bed and waved my hands over my abused womb and vaginal opening. I was not going to deal with months of recovery if I did not have to. I heard Bae and Luwin start to walk to us with my daughter and mystery baby in hand.

"Sis say hello to your daughter..." Bae started and handed Robb my little girl.

"And your son." Luwin finished and presented my midnight black glittering son.

"Oh Robb they are beautiful!" I told him as I held our son and looked at our daughter.

He didn't say a word and I was concerened. I looked at his eyes and saw that he was crying softly. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's head gently. If I wasn't in love with him before I sure as hell was now. I smiled and did the same to our son and watched as their skin changed from Dark One colored to normal peach color that we were.

"So what shall we name them?" Robb asked as he rubbed our daughter's cheek in loving awe.

"How about Anastasia for her and Eddard for him." I whispered to Robb not taking my eyes away from our son.

"That sounds lovely my dear." Robb said staring at his little girl. I could tell that she was going to have him rapped around his finger.

"You up for visitors sis?" Bae asked me from the door. There behind him was Eddard, Catelyn, Jon, Theon, Hodor and the children. I smiled and nodded.

They burst into the room and rushed the towards the bed. Catelyn made a motion for us to give her one of the children. I handed her little Eddard and watched as her whole body lit up with joy. Oh yeah if Anastasia had Robb wrapped around her finger then lil Eddard had Catleyn around his.

"What are their names?" Eddard asked as he gently took Anastasia away from Robb.

"You are holding Anastasia father and mother you are holding Eddard." Robb told them. I smiled as I saw them react positively to the name choice. Robb kissed my forehead and glowed with fatherly pride.

"You have givin me the greatest joy I will ever know by gifting me with two children." Robb said to me, love and pride laced his voice. I smiled at him and then looked back at the scene before me. Our family, different in origins and from different realms an yet they were here showering these two bundles of joy with love. This is what living was about.

^^Fast forward four months^^

A few weeks ago we received a raven telling all of Winterfell that the King and his party were leaving Kings' Landing to come here. The old hand of the king was dead and everyone with a brain could tell that the King was coming here to make Eddard the new hand. I rolled my eyes as I bounced lil Eddard in my arms. He as having a hard time with a few teeth that were coming in. Anastasia wasn't having any kind of issues but every child is different.

I was walking outside towards Eddard and Catelyn. Eddard was holding Anastasia while watching Bran learning how to use a bow. Eddard said something to them as I walked upon the scene.

"Oh dear one does your teeth hurt?" Catelyn asked as she took Lil Eddard from me.

"He is having a hard time with his canine teeth. But once they push all the way through he should be fine." I tell her as I pull an ice cube made of fruit juice wrapped around a thin clothe so he could gum it to death. One of Eddard's men walked up to us and looked a little upset.

"A man has deserted the Night's Watch." A man said looking grim.

I kinda zoned out a bit because I felt something calling to me. I couldn't understand who was calling me but I knew that I needed to go soon. I was about to teleport there but Eddard and Catelyn gave me my children. I held them in my arms and made sure that they had their legs wrapped around my hips. I teleported to where I felt the call being made. I looked around saw two very large wolf fighting a stag, well one was the other wasn't moving from it's spot. I placed my kids on the ground for a quick second and threw a fireball at the stag killing it. Once it was dead both of the wolves looked at me and at my children. The one that was fighting slowly walked towards me, I was about to attack when I heard yips and squeels coming from behind me. I turned and saw wolf pups playing with my twins. I smiled and approached them slowly, didn't want the mom and dad wolf to try and take my head off.

We just sat around like this for a while until I heard hooves galloping nearby. I looked up and saw Robb and the others go by.

"Robb!" I screamed while throwing a few fire balls into the air.

They all stopped and saw me with the kids just enjoying ourselves. They all dismounted and started to approach until the parent wolves growled at them. I arched my brow and stood up. I made a collar appear, it was made of leather with the symbol of a dagger and a direwolf engraved into the leather. I approached the male and placed the collar on him. I enhanced the collar with magic so he would be able to understand me better. I could tell that they understood us a little but not clear enough to remain calm with my husband.

"Calm down dear one. He is my mate and his family. These are my pups and the men mean you no harm. I will protect you and your pack." I tell him and you could see that he was understanding me better. He nodded a bit and sat on his rear end. Lord these wolves were large, larger than I ever have seen outside of the enchanted forest and those were large because of magic.

Eddard walked towards us and saw the scene around us. He saw the pups and saw Bran had gotten away from the others and was playing with the babies and some of the pups.

"Father can we keep them?" Bran asked

"No Bran direwolves are not pets." Eddard stated.

"These are direwolves? Good lord these things are huge." I stated excitedtly and rubbed the males head.

"They are a sigil of your house Lord Stark." Jon told him.

"Not only that but didn't the Targaryens keep dragons before they were killed or exhiled? Besides direwolves are easier to work with and they are just so cuddly!" I told him as I picked one up and snuggled into it's fur.

Eddard was about to say no but then saw Anastasia and lil Eddard snuggling into the momma direwolf and sighed.

"You will raise them on your own, train them on your own and if they die you will bury them on your own." Eddard said and started to walk back to his horse.

I smiled and beckoned the parent direwolves to follow as Bran and Jon got the pups. I picked up the children and walked towards Robb, he grabbed lil Eddard from me and we walked towards his steed. He was about to get on but I smoked us back to Winterfell. It wasn't long before the others came through the gates of Winterfell and came off their mounts.

I let the others tell the children about the direwolves, the adult wolves weren't far and when they saw me they saddled up next to me and looked at all of the people. I ushered the direwolves to my keep, we were going to give a bunch of wolves a bath. I gently got them not only into the halls of Winterfell but into my keep and into my bathroom. I spelled the door and made sure that even if they got out they weren't getting anywhere. I heard squeels of joy and saw all of the Starks and my children standing in the doorway. They walked into my bathroom and we began to bathe the direwolves in my huge tub. They were apart of our family and we don't want dirty pups.


	12. Chapter 12

The King and his group were suppose to arrive either today or tomorrow, we were all ready for them well the Starks were ready. I on the other hand was busy finishing up with a small project that I have been working on for the babies. They were using their magic a little too frequently so I created some special jewelry that will curb their magical abilities until they are old enough to learn how to control it. As I was working the metal and dealing with the gems that were needed to dampen their power.

I was pouring a drop of squid ink into a mixture of gold when Robb walked through the front door. He had gotten shaved and a trim for the arrival of the King.

"Rose are you getting ready for the King and his court?" Robb asked as he picked Anastasia up from the high chair that she was in. She squeaked happily as her daddy tickled her tummy.

"Robb you know I could care less about the so called King besides I am in the middle of creating these pendents for the children. They are more important than some fat man with a crown." I told him as the ink settled in the vile in my hand.

"We have to show respect for the King." Robb stated as if this was life or death.

"Robb dearie you keep forgetting, Dark One's don't care about kings or queens. If we are not being forced by the dagger then we are above the crown. If anyone should be showing respect it should be him to us." I stated as I froze the mixture and then placed it in a cauldron that had gold string melting in it.

Robb shook his head and took Anastasia with him. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and continued on with my work. Making sure that the children were safe was more important than anything else in my world. So if I was going to be here for the next three hundred years then so be it. Hours went by and I had gotten at least half way through the binding process when I heard Lil Eddard wake up. I smiled and picked him up from the bassinet that I had him in.

"How was your sleep my little mage?" I asked him and walked over to his changing table and changed his diaper and bodysuit. I cleaned him up and put him in a deep blue suit and sat at the dining table and gave him some infant snacks to chew on. While I was sitting with him Robb came back and took Anastasia to her changing table.

"They will be here within an hour, you need to get ready for their arrival." Robb said and presented a cloak for myself and some small cloaks for the children.

"If the pendents are done by the time they are here I will be there if not well then you know where to find me." I told him and gave Anastasia some snacks as well. l looked at both of my children, similar and yet so different. Anastasia with her red Tully hair but brown eyes then there's Eddard with dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. They both looked like their parents and they were little angels.

He nodded and went to finish getting ready. I was left to finish tending to the children when I heard a little pop from the table. I approached and saw that I didn't have a lot of time, I needed to mold the pendents now or I would have to start over again.

*Outside in the Courtyard*

"Your Grace." Eddard said hoping to the old gods and new that Robert Baratheon did not ask about Robb's wife.

"You got fat." Robert said to him, meanwhile Eddard looked at him implying that if anyone got fat it's you.

They laughed and almost everyone was relaxing, the King embraced Cat and rubbed the crown of Rickon's hair.

"Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The King asked.

"Guarding the North for you your grace. Winterfell is yours." Eddard said while seeing the Queen come out of the wagon that she was in.

"What have we here? You must be Robb, we have heard that you got married to a beauty like none other. Where is your wife?" Robert asked looking around. Robb sighed and looked around until he spotted Baelfire. He was walking around with the parent direwolves that were named Mor'du and Regina and in his arms was his daughter Anastasia.

"Your grace there is my good brother Baelfire he should know where my bride is." Robb said and pointed Bae out.

"Baelfire a good strong name, an who is this wee beauty? Your daughter Baelfire?" Robert asked and tickled her cheek a little. Mor'du growled at the king because he didn't know who this man was.

"No your grace this is my niece, she is Robb's and Rose's daughter. Meet Anastasia Stark first in her name." Bae said and did a mini bow. Robert looked at her again and could see the similarities between Robb and the little girl. He could see that the little girl had a golden necklace with an opal hanging off of it.

"Bae where is Rose?" Robb asked.

"Lil D got sick so she needed to change him." Bae explained.

"Lil D? Who is that?" Robert asked.

"That would be my son your grace." I told him holding a now clean Lil Eddard.

"Oh where did you get a beauty like this young Robb?" Robert asked as he pulled my hand away and kissed the back of it.

"She came to me on a dark stormy night your grace." Robb said and took Lil Eddard from my arms and smiled down at his son.

Robert smiled at the family and went back to the line and kept looking over the children. As he finished the line the golden hair woman walked up towards Eddard. I watched as my father in law tried his best to be polite and say my queen to her. Oh this woman and her brother was going to be a problem. I nudged Bae and we continued on our way to the brothel. Now that the pendents are done I needed to continue with my delivery of meds to the brothel. We and the direwolves were on our way when the King growled out.

"Ned take me to your crypts." Robert said.

"We have been riding for a month my love. The dead can wait." The queen said.

"Ned." The king said and walked away from the people of Winterfell.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked her sister.

"Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast." She said to a man in golden armor and blonde hair. Jaime Lannister, a man who needed more help then most but didn't even know it.

"Come big brother let us get our job done and return home." I told Bae as we continued on our way with the direwolves.

*The feast at Sundown.*

I was so not going to the feast, these people were worst then Cora and I barely let the woman live. Instead I decided to stay in my chambers tending to my children. They both were in the porto-crib while I was making a blanket for the both of them. I was knitting the blanket out of some of the gold I made and some of the softest black cotton you could get your hands on. I was enjoying the quiet until a very short blonde person walked into the room.

I looked at him with an arched brow and waited for him to realize that I was here.

"My lady I would like to introduce myself I am..." He started but I stopped him.

"You are Lord Tyrion Lannister son of Tywin Lannister and little brother to Jaime and Cersei Lannister. Welcome to Winterfell, I am Rose Gold-Stark wife to Robb Stark future Lady of Winterfell." I told him and sat my knitting needles down. I was hoping that nothing magical was happening, I did not need a man from the south knowing about magic.

"Well Lady Rose the tales of your beauty have been greatly understated." Tryion said as he approached me and the children.

"I have never been known for my beauty Lord Tyrion so it does not bother me at all." I informed him and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to me. He took the seat and just looked around, meanwhile I was trying to see if there was anything that he could see that would suggest that I was from another world.

We would have continued talking if it wasn't for Robb and Bae walking in. I breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the chambers.

"Sis you are missing dinner, that Hound guy is really liking all those chicken dishes you made." Bae told me as he saddled up next to me and then turned to Tyrion.

"Baelfire this is Lord Tyrion, Tyrion this is my older brother Baelfire." I introduced them to each other and watched as Robb handed me Anastasia.

"Shall we go to the feast Lord Tyrion?" I asked and tried to lead him out of the room and we would have made it if it wasn't for the damn magical broomstick. Tyrion almost saw it if it wasn't for Eddard started to play with Tyrion's hair distracting him just enough for Bae to grab it and throw it back into the kitchen.

"Yes let's join my sister the queen." Lord Tyrion said and we all walked off to join the feast. We got into the feasting hall and we took our seats. Things were going well until I was told to go before the queen. I rolled my eyes and walked to where the queen and Catelyn were sitting.

"Hey Catelyn do you want to see Anastasia?" I asked her totally ignoring the queen.

"Well hello little dove." The queen said.

"Hello Cersei Lannister how are you enjoying Winterfell?" I asked her not acknowledging her title.

"It's lovely. I hear you are not from here. Where is it exactly you hail from?" Cersei asked me.

"Oh somewhere far and somewhere that you wouldn't know. Besides that is all behind me, I am the future lady of Winterfell and a mother of twins. They are my future." I tell her while smirking.

"It would explain why you and your brother didn't bend the knee when we arrived." Cersei started.

"We have lived through many a king and queen. Bending the knee to them gets old after a while, besides keeping the low born happy is important to the future lady." I told her and saw that Catelyn looked mortified.

Cersei smiled cruelly and did a nod to dismiss me. I reached for my little girl and we walked back to our table, I was about to say something to Robb but was interrupted when a shriek was heard from another table and Sansa had food on her face. I watched as Robb got up and picked Arya up to take her to her room. Oh little Arya what a little spitfire.

Bae and I just shrugged it off and we finished our meals, we may not have been together long but we got along really well. Bae knew that I wasn't going to cowtow to some blonde bimbo who whore a golden circle around her head. Especially if her oldest son is going to be a pain in my magical ass, I could sense something was off with that boy but what?

"Bae what do you think about that oldest Lannister boy?" I ask him quietly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I know you are the only magic user here I would say that he has gone mad with dark magic." Bae explained while taking a drink.

I nodded in agreement, you could tell that something was going on but what I couldn't place my finger on. I will just have to sit back and let certain things play out.


	13. Chapter 13

It has only been a few days since the Royal Party has arrived at Winterfell and I am already trying not to kill these people. Robert is a decent guy, a drunken lech but a decent enough guy. But those damn Lannisters are a bunch of spoiled little shits who seem to think that because their land shits gold they can do as they please. I am so glad that today is training day in the tiltyard. The boys are practicing all kinds of moves of late and I needed to vent out my frustration.

"No Theon your body is too stiff. Relax your muscles and just flow like the ocean." I tell him while sitting on the side line with Jon.

"I'd like to see you try and fight Robb. He's a beast when he sets his mind to it." Theon moaned at me from the ground.

"Oh trust me I am aware of his beastly nature." I quipped back and winked at Robb in a suggestive manor. Robb smirked back showing his teeth that he enjoys using on my body.

"Ok ok that's enough bedroom talk from the two of you. Why don't you put up or shut up?" Theon asked me knowing I don't like backing down from a challenge.

"Isn't it embarrassment enough to be taught by a woman? Now you want her to fight and possibly lose?" Joffrey said out of no where.

"You think you can do better boy?" I ask while growling. Little shit needed an ass whoopin badly.

"I am your prince and you will show me the respect I deserve." He yowled at me, he sounds like a cat in heat not a mighty lion or proud stag.

"You're a child who plays at royalty. Go along now and play like a good little boy." I tell him and shoo him off.

He looked like I just said the worst thing in the world and scoffed off to who knows where. I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior and went back to training. We were doing very well till Robert, Ceresi, Jamie, Joffrey and The Hound walked up to us.

"Is what I hear from my son true?" Robert growled at me.

"Depends on what he said, I don't control him if he says a truth or lie." I replied and dodged an attack from Jon. He was getting better at this than the others by leaps and bounds.

"My Joffrey said that you wouldn't allow him to train with you." Ceresi said in distain.

"I would have no issue training the boy if he treated his elders with respect. An besides if I can beat most of the men here what chance does your child stand Ceresi?" I taunt her. I needed these fools to take the bait.

"Then how about a wager, I duel with you, if I win you not only apologize to the prince but you spend the rest of our trip here teaching him all you know." Jaime interjected with a smug look on his face. Oh a sucker is truly born every minute.

"If I win then for the rest of your trip I take control of The Hound and if he so chooses he can stay here as a man of Winterfell if he likes it under my reign." I told them my terms and offered my hand to seal the deal. Jaime shook my hand and the King looked very interested in how this was going to turn out.

"If you two are going to duel then get into position and get ready for my mark." Robert yelled and watched as everyone else moved away from us to give us space.

"Just a quick question, when do we end this? To the first blood or till someone yields?" I asked while grabbing my black sword laced with diamond dust.

"How about till you yeild my lady." Jaime answered with a smug look on his face.

"Oh don't worry you will yield long before I do Jaime." I retorted and held my hand out for Jon to put my sword in it. It was made of black steel and the edges were coated with diamond dust. It was beautiful, an like many beautiful things it can kill quite easily.

We both got into position and waited for the king to let us start. I had to focus, had to make sure that I used as little magic as I could during this fight. Once we heard the King scream at us Jaime lunged. I dodged easily and smacked him with the handle of my sword, he stumbled a bit but got back up quickly. I arched my brow at him and smirked.

"Well at least you can take a hit Lannister." I told him and started circling him.

"I have to say Lady Stark I haven't gotten hit like this by a woman before." Jaime said trying to keep me on edge.

"Well I could keep hitting you to make up for lost time." I told him as I raised my arms for him to attack me and like a man he took the bait. He swiped at me and I used my sword and blocked him, you could tell that he was putting a lot of force behind it but I was just standing there yawning comically. Oh he wasn't pleased by this and when I had my fun I pushed him and watched him fall.

Oh pissing off a Lannister just became my new hobby, you could see the rage in his eyes and I was all for him trying to stop me. We circled each other again and just kept swiping at each other, my blade nicking him every time and his doing absolutely nothing to me. I would of kept at it for a while if it was for the sharp cry of Anastasia and Lil' Eddard. I turned my head a bit and saw a Lannister guard and the prince scaring my children with a sinister looking dagger. I punched Jaime hard and shoved my blade into his shoes. I didn't take a toe or anything but since it went straight through he couldn't go anywhere. I pulled a throwing knife out of the lining of my dress and threw it straight into the head of the Lannister guard. He dropped and everyone was staring at us in shock.

Jaime stood there and saw what I had done. He was beyond angry and grabbed my sword out of his boot, he tossed my sword and grabbed for his raising it and charging towards me. When he swung his sword down to hit me I turned a little and held the blade in my bare hand. Once they all saw that I held the blade and wasn't bleeding they all stared in shock, they were more shocked when I snapped the blade in my hands and grinned lazily at Jaime.

"Looks like I win Jaime Lannister." I stated and pulled another dagger out and pushed the tip towards his throat.

"Good show young Lady Stark good show! You have won the Hound for the rest of the time we are here." The King state and waved the Hound over to me. The Hound walked up to me and nodded his head and waited for instructions from me.

"What is your birth name?" I asked him.

"Sandor Clegane." He told me.

"Clegane grab my children and follow me please." I instructed and started to walk back to my keep. I could hear Robb, Jon, Theon and Sandor following close behind We got to the door and I opened it to show the wonder of my keep to Sandor, he looked around keeping his face stoic as to not show how impressed he was with how it looked inside.

"Is anyone hungry? I'm practically starved." I say to basically no one and wave my hand at the table and watch as food appears. Clegane saw everything and freaked out a bit.

"You're a witch!" Clegane hissed at me.

"No not a witch, a Dark One. Way more powerful than any old witch." I tell him and point out that there are some chicken dishes waiting for him to eat. He handed Robb and Jon my children and sat down.

"You gonna go back on your deal and force me to stay here?" Clegane asked.

"Oh no I plan for you to go back to them when they leave but you will be working for me. You will call me every time you need help or one of the Starks need help and I will appear and help you." I tell him as I sit at the head of the table.

"Still not my choice." Clegane stated.

"True but I will not only pay you but protect you in all ways. No one will be able to kill you and if need be I will create diversions so you won't take the blame for something. An once you are free from the crown I will give you a job and safety here in Winterfell." I explained to him while smirking at him.

"You have a deal." He stated and ate some of the food that was in front of him. I made a contract appear and placed it in front of him with a quill.

"Sign here then Sandor Clegane and welcome to Winterfell." I say as he signed his name on the bottom of the contract. I took the contract and placed it in my office with all the other contracts I have obtained. Robb followed me into the office with a scowl on his face.

"Want to explain to me what all of this was about?" Robb growled at me.

"He will help up when we need it Robb. Can't get men to agree with something without either money or women. He wants chicken and money therefore he is easy to please." I explain and shut the drawer that it and all of the other contracts are being kept.

"An what about angering the prince?" Robb asked me.

"Robb a stiff breeze coming for the wrong direction could piss him off. Besides I want him to have a small piece of what I could do to him if he pisses me off too much." I explained and sat at the desk.

Robb nodded a bit and stalked towards me. I noticed that he had left the children with Jon at the table. I wonder why he left them with Jon and Theon, I mean Jon was good with them but Theon wasn't really the best option for a babysitter. Robb was right beside me and pulled me up out of the chair, I looked at him and trying to figure out what he was playing at and figured it out pretty quickly when he kissed me.

He kissed me roughly, wrapping his arms around me and groping me all the while. Oh so this is what he wanted, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as roughly. He picked me up and placed me on the edge of the desk, still kissing me and working on my dress. He unlaced me enough for my breasts to fall out and moved down my chest to kiss and lick my nipples. God he was working me up into a frenzy.

"Mate." I whined as I arched my chest into his eager mouth. He smirked into my breast and let go with a pop, once he saw how flustered I was he growled and flipped me over on the desk. He bunched my dress around my waist and saw that I decided not to wear any type of underwear today. He hmmed in approval and saw how wet I was, he pushed two fingers into me and started to thrust them in a steady pattern. I moaned and wiggled my ass a bit to tempt him to drop the game and thrust into me.

"Do you want my cock Mate?" Robb growled at me.

"Always my Mate." I whimper as he get me worked up but doesn't let me cum. I heard a rustling around behind me and I figured out that he was taking his cock out because he put the tip right against my wet swollen lips. He thrusted hard into me and kept the pace hard and fast. He growled with every thrust and his reactions spurred me on even more. I was going to cum any second now and he knew it.

"Cum for me my love. Cum on my cock." Robb growled and wrapped his arm around my waist and started to play with my clit. The minute he massaged my clit I came hard, I moaned loudly and accidentally broke a bit of the desk I was leaning over. Robb saw this and he growled in appreciation and double his efforts and thrusted faster and harder into me. He wasn't going to give me a break and kept going, he was going to make me have another orgasm and quickly too.

"Take my seed my love and give me another child." Robb said through clenched teeth and slammed into me one last time cumming deep inside me, triggering my orgasm along with him. We stood there just panting and sweating. He slowly pulled his thick cock out of me and walked to where I had a small sink waiting there. He got some clothe wet and cleaned myself and himself up a bit. He got redressed and sat in the chair pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Rose." Robb said seeing that I was nodding off.

"Yes Robb." I murmured.

"I love you." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Robb." I said and snuggled into him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn had arrived and I got out of our bed and walked into the kitchen. I wanted to make Sandor and Robb some breakfast and I figured that if I spoil him a bit he would see that I meant what I said, that he would be taken care of by me when he defected from the King. I started making cinnabons when I heard baby Eddard crying from his room. I smoked into the room and gently picked him up. He needed to be changed, I walked him to his changing table and got started when I sensed someone behind me.

"He slept through the night?" Said a gruff voice. I looked behind me to see Sandor.

"Eddard and Anastasia are great sleepers. Always have been, but they also have magic to help them with small things when I can't be there for them." I explained to him as I finished and put the soiled clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. When Eddard was clean and redressed I handed him to Sandor and walked back to the kitchen. I put the cinnabons in the oven, then I got the eggs, coffee, muffins, pancakes, waffles, fruit salad and donuts together for them. In about two hours everything was done and placed on the table.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled in all of the other rooms and watched as the Starks young and old showed up all groogy. I smiled warmly when they realized that there was a spread infront of them. The Starks, Hodor and Luwin all sat down and got their breakfast. I noticed that Sandor wasn't sitting so I rolled my eyes and made him sit down.

"Will you bloody stop doin that?" He growled at me. I walked over to his mouth.

"I made this meal for you as well as the others so you need to sit down and eat." I told him and sat next to Robb. Robb down at me and kissed my forehead, you could tell that he was proud of me. He was fully aware that I was doing everything I can to protect this family and he saw that by getting to Sandor's heart I would have a man on the inside.

We all ate our meals and got ready for the day. I really had nothing planned so I just played with my children and Mor'du, the twins were making a stick fly around the room and I would tell him to go get it. Everything was fine for a while until I heard a scream coming from outside. I didn't think I just smoked outside and found Bran laying on the ground broken. It didn't take long to figure that he fell from the tower that was right behind him. I placed my hand on him and smoked us to Maester Luwin.

"Luwin I need your help!" I yelled and started to heal him. Luwin showed up quickly and help me make sure that we didn't loose Bran. I would have healed him completely if it wasn't for a flash of his future coming to my eyes.

 _A three eyed raven, leading Bran to a grave and then over a wall made of ice. Even farther still it lead to a tree that was surrounded by magic and a man in the roots of the tree trapped there. The man looked right at me then sifted into a man made of ice...and he pointed at me with his ice fingers and tried to touch my heart. I used the darkest of magic to blast him away but I failed. He then turned his gaze to my children and tried to touch them._

"NOOO!" I screamed and was quickly repealed away from Bran and into the wall near by. I tried to stay awake but that was not going to happen.

*Hours later*

I slowly woke up and saw that I was in Maester Luwin's chamber. There off to the left of me was Bran asleep just like I left him but to the right of me was a sleep Ed Stark and Robb.

"Robb..." I moaned and tried to reach for him. When he heard me he bolted awake and ran to me.

"Rose what happened? We heard that Bran fell but when we came to see him Maester Luwin said you tried to heal him but was blasted off of him." Robb asked and I noticed that Ed was awake.

"He was pushed from the tower. I don't know for certain who it was but I have an idea. I quickly took him to the Maester and when I tried to fix him completely I saw his future. I can not fix his legs or back completely but when he gets bigger he could walk again but he will have a limp. I tied Robb but his future...our future is in danger and we need to get ourselves ready. Winter is coming and is dark and full of terror." I warned him as best I could...I have felt evil before but never such a bottomless pit of darkness such as this and I was terrified.

Just then Catelyn Stark barged into the room looking like death. She zeroed in on Bran and rushed to his bedside, he didn't move when his mother brushed his hair away from his eyes or when she kissed his forehead. He just continued to sleep and rest, Catelyn stood up and glared at me as if I did this.

"Fix him." Catelyn commanded me.

"Like I just told Robb I can't. He has a fate that he must fulfill before he can be whole." I explained again and witnessed her get stoned face. She was glaring at me as if I just condemned him to death.

"You will do as you are told!" Catelyn said and held out the dagger. Well what she thought was the dagger. Robb and Eddard gasped in shock that she would go to that measure to get what she wanted. It was obvious that Robb forgot that he had the dagger on his person.

"Catelyn I can't. I can make sure he doesn't die and that once his destiny has been fulfilled he will be whole again. Oh and next time you try to use the dagger against me I will kill you." I tell her and grab the dagger from her hand and break it.

"How?..." Robb started to ask and finally realized that he had the real dagger.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have made fake daggers and left them places so people can think that they control me? People let their guard down when they think they are going to win." I explain and got rid of the now broken dagger.

"We need to stop fighting each other and think about what needs to be done. Someone has hurt House Stark and we need to figure out who it was. Rose I want you to keep an eye on everyone in Winterfell that isn't with House Stark. Robb you need to keep an eye on the guards and Catelyn you will keep an eye on all of the women in the keep that aren't with us. We will flush out the rats in our home and make our family safe again." Eddard told us as he was in full warrior mode. Looks like the Wolves of Winterfell were on the prowl for some lions.


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost time for Eddard to leave and Catelyn was worried about Bran, Sansa was all a twitter about her engagement to the prince and Arya just wanted to stay home. Meanwhile I was working through the entire horde of the King's party and was able to get through more than half of them and found out their wear abouts when Bran was pushed to his demise.

"Well I know who didn't do it but lord there are a lot of Lannister fuckers to go through." I spoke to myself just to calm myself down. Three days of none stop spying and looking through peoples memories was exasperating. I slammed my head onto the table and groaned loudly.

"What did the table do to you little sister." Bae asked out of no where.

"Nothing but good god how did daddy do this shit and not destroy villages in his wake." I asked as I rubbed my temples trying to be rid of the headache I was getting.

"Well how about you focus on helping Arya. She has told both her father and mother on more than one occasion that she didn't want to go. How about you figure out a way to calm her spirits." Bae suggested to me. I leaned back in my chair and thought about her wants and needs. She wasn't a lady of highborn nature, she was a warrior trapped in a woman's body. I smirked as I figured out what she needed.

"How do you think she would like a magical key and a dagger?" I asked him.

"Why those items?" Bae asked as he went looking through my files on the Lannister jackasses.

"If I use the right spell the key will make any door open to here so she can be safe and the dagger well I haven't decided what I am going to do to it just yet but she will get a special dagger just for her." I told him as I went into my room of metal ore and tried to decide on one to use for her key.

"These Southerners don't know who they are fucking with." I smirked as I picked up some copper and a few pieces of amber. I made a mold and a vial of blood for the magic. I wrote a note and made all of the items transport to Gendry in King's Landing.

*Later that night.*

The rest of the family had said goodbye to their loved ones all the while I was finally narrowing it down to the Lannister family itself. I smirked to myself and just watched them leave through the mirror. Once they branched off and the main group went to King's Landing while Jon, Tyrion and the others went to the wall. I waited till they stopped for the night and once they had I teleported to Jon right in front of Tyrion.

"Did you really think that you were going to leave without saying goodbye Jon?" I asked while lounging on a log near by.

"Rose!?" Jon hissed at me as if I didn't know Tyrion wasn't there.

"Care to explain how you got here in a cloud of purple smoke all the way from Winterfell?" Tyrion asked in wonder.

"I teleported here of course." I explained while handing over a wine skin to him.

"An how can you do such a thing?" Tyrion asked while drinking from the skin.

"Magic deary now since you know about me I will give you something for your silence. Tell me your hearts desire and I will see if I can give it to you." I tell him and made a contract appear. I knew that he was going to take me up on my offer I just wasn't sure on what he was going to ask for.

"Anything I want?" Tyrion asked me.

"Almost anything, I can not bring people back from the dead nor can I make you immortal but ask and we shall see what we can do for you." I explained while waving the contract at him.

"Can you give me more gold? I want to be independently wealthy." Tyrion asked me. I smiled and thought about it.

"Ofcourse I can. This pouch will always be filled with gold as long as it is in your hands. If someone else were to get ahold of this then they will have nothing to show for it." I explained and gave him a quill and had him sign his name. He snatched the quill from my hand and was about to write his name but I stopped him.

"The only thing you must remember is that you can not inform anyone of my abilities. You will not tell, write or leave hints that I have magic and as long as you keep silent you will always have gold. Now if someone already knows you will be fine but if they don't know then you will lose everything." I explained and then let him continue to write his name sealing his fate forever.

"May I ask you questions?" Tyrion asked me, you could feel the child like wonder coming off of him.

"Yes you may." I tell him waiting for the questions to start.

"What are you? You said you have magic can you teach it? Are your children magic? Are the Stark's using your magic for their own gain?" He blurted out quickly.

" I am a Dark One, a very powerful person. Yes i can teach magic but those who learn from me must understand certain principles about magic. Yes my children are Dark Ones just like me and no they don't use my powers for their own gain. I have been helping many people both in Winterfell and out if they need it." I answered his questions and started to play with a fire ball. He was so entranced that all the other questions he may have had are gone now.

We chatted for a while until I felt Robb call me back to him.

"I must go Jon. Your brother is calling me. Be safe at the wall and remember if you ever need me just call my name." I tell Jon as I stood up and gave him a hug goodbye. He nodded and hugged me back hard, you could tell that even though he was sure that he wanted to go he would still miss us. I waved to the others and Tyrion an then smoked back to Winterfell.

"Where were you my love?" He asked me once all of the smoke had cleared.

"I was seeing Jon off and have determined that Tyrion Lannister is not the one who hurt Bran. I found out that during the time in which Bran was pushed he was in the whore house with three whores. I have not only the whores' testimony but five other people so the only ones that are unaccounted for are Cersei and Jaime Lannister." I told him and showed him the evidence I had collected.

"So what should we do? We can't go around accusing the Queen and her brother of anything." Baelfire said from the corner of the room.

"Easy let certain things play out and then take one of their hearts and force them to tell the truth." I smiled evilly and showed them a heart that I had stolen from some random Lannister guard. You shouldn't anger the Dark One who has free reign.


	16. Chapter 16

It hadn't been long since the majority of house Stark went south before I could hear my named being called by none other than Arya. I sighed and smoked myself to her to find that she and Nymeria were hiding in the woods. I looked around to make sure I hadn't lost my mind, well lost it anymore than normal.

"Rose please you have to take Nymeria back to Winterfell." Arya said in a panic.

"What happened Arya?" I asked as I knelled in front of her.

"That idiot Prince Joffrey hurt my friend and then tried to hurt me and Nymeria protected me but now they want her dead." Well that explains that. I smile gently at Arya and waved my hand over Nymeria to send her back home. I winked at her and turned myself into a crone just in time for some Lannister men to grab us and take us before the king.

I let myself be taken to the inn that the royal family was in and saw out of the corner of my eye that Sandor was mumbling and trying to get in contact with me. I froze time for a bit and made my way towards him.

"What do you need Sandor?" I asked him while playing with my old crone nails.

"Rose that you?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes it is now what do you need?" I made my face at least look normal and waited for him to finally speak him mind.

"I will not kill this butcher's boy. You need to take him." Sandor explained. I snapped my fingers and the real Mycah was taken back to Winterfell. I made a fake one out of a pig and let him loose.

"Problem solved. You will kill a pig that looks like him so your ass is covered. See ya in there Sandor." I told him and went back to where the guards were still taking me into the inn and unfroze time. I waited for a bit and noticed that it was early evening when they finally called me.

"This crone was found with Lady Arya. Maybe she saw what happened your Grace." Said Lannister idiot number 1.

"Did you see what happened with my son, your prince?" Cersei asked angrily.

"Yes I did your Grace. I was out looking for some wood for my humble little cottage when I saw the wee one there practicing with the ginger. They were only using stick and you could tell that they were just enjoying themselves. Then the young prince arrived with they ginger lass over there and he pulled his sword and cut the ginger lad. When he attempted to raise his sword to the wee lass the dog bite him a bit to stop him. That's what happened your Grace I swear." I told them while using a little bit of magic to make some of the people around me believe me.

"You would call your prince a liar?!" Cersei hissed at me.

"You want me to lie to the King?" I asked her giving her a look of 'bitch you stupid.'

"Enough Cersei! Two people against one and you can't bully her to change her story. Now my dear old lady would you please tell me why you would go against the prince?" He asked trying to figure something out.

"He is a child and we shouldn't let him think that because he is of power that he should get to lie and have no punishment. But that wee lass stole his sword and threw it into the river, an yet it doesn't seem to be enough." I explained and saw the look of anger wash over Joffrey.

"The first wolf is gone but we have another. They should be punished." Cersei demanded like the spoiled child that she is.

"For what? Was the second wolf there?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"No she was somewhere else." Arya stated.

"So because a relative does something we should punish another relative, alright by that logic we should beat you and your child for your father issuing the orders for the rape and murder of Elia Martell and those innocent babies. Well then your Grace bear your neck so someone with a sword can behead you." I stated while glaring at her.

"The wolf bit me!" Joffrey bellowed.

"Boy you will feel pain all your life so a little bite from a wolf won't kill you. Women feel worse pain all our lives and you can't take a little dog bite. Are you sure you should inherit the crown?" I asked him with a little sass.

The whole of inn stood still and looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I smirked and let them think about what it was that I said.

"The lady is right how ever we will send the last direwolf back to Winterfell so nothing can happen to it and no one will be hurt by her." Said the King for his word was law.

"A wise choice my king. If I may offer my assistance I am going near Winterfell I could take the direwolf back. It would be an honor your Grace." I stated and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much. You have done the crown a kindness. Go take the direwolf and head to Winterfell." The King dismissed me and watched as I walked out of the inn and towards the stable where Lady was. I heard Lady whimper at me but once I ditched the glamour she yipped happily.

"Let's go home little one." I told her and dropped a rose where she was and smoked us back to Winterfell.

Robb looked up from his reading and saw me with Lady and gave a curious look. Then as if on que Micah the butcher's boy and Nymeria came out of no where and just stared at us.

"You've been busy love." Robb smirked at me knowing that there was a story to tell.


End file.
